Alexis Potter and the Rise of the Marauders
by Kimberly Ann Oliver
Summary: What if Harry was a girl. Her name is Alexis Potter. Begins after book 5. Alexis arrives home to find that there have been some significant changes, and not for the better.
1. The Return and the Rape

Alexis Potter and the Rise of the Marauders

**I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

**I do not own the character Alexis Potter.**

**This story takes place after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

**Now that that's taken care of on to the story.**

_Number 4 Privet Drive, The Dursley's Residence_

Alexis Potter was a fifteen year old girl who was very thin, had red hair and loved the color white. Alexis read whenever she got the chance. She was wearing a white skirt, white, tennis shoes, a white shirt. One important thing about Alexis is that she hated bras and never wore them no matter what. Alexis Potter was riding home in the car with her uncle and thinking about the past five years. In their first year Alexis had met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; her now best friends. Hermione was the one person who could challenge Alexis when it came to schoolwork. She also made the Quidditch team as the youngest seeker in a century in first year. She also had her first real adventure in the form of a three headed dog, and the menacing three headed dog Fluffy. It was also the year that she battled Voldemort for the first time. Alexis shuddered as she remembered how Voldemort had tried to get her to become his bride. Luckily he was stopped and the Sorcerer's Stone that he wanted to restore his body was destroyed. In her second year the chamber of secrets was opened and everyone thought that Alexis was the heir of Slytherin. Only Ron and Hermione supported her during this time. The worst part was when Ginny, who Alexis had come to see as a sister during the summer was taken into the chamber. Alexis went to the chamber in order to save Ginny. It was lucky Fawkes showed up when he did, or Alexis would be dead. In her third year Alexis found out about Sirius black; her godfather. When she first met Sirius, Alexis thought he was a murderer until Remus Lupin, the defense against the dark arts teacher and her mother's best friend convinced her otherwise. Sirius had offered her a home once his name was cleared, but that chance had vanished when Wormtail had escaped and Sirius had to flee. In Alexis's fourth year the Triwizard tournament had taken place and she had been entered under a fourth school. Ron had been jealous of her and stopped being her friend until after the first task when they reconciled. Alexis had gone to the Yule Ball with Cedric Diggory. Cedric had been killed by Voldemort who had used Alexis's blood to restore his body. Alexis felt tears stream down her cheeks as she remembered this. Alexis and Voldemort had dueled, Voldemort had tried to make Alexis his bride again. Alexis's parents, Bertha Jorkins, an old man, and Cedric had come out of her wand as shadows. Cedric had kissed her on the lips and told her he did not blame her for his death, asked her to take his body back to his parents, and told her that she should move on. As Alexis started to remember her fifth year she clenched her teeth and growled with anger. Last year had been the worst of all. The ministry had been telling everyone that she and Dumbledore were nutty liars who spread tall tales, and the Defense teacher refused to let them do anything practical. When she got detention with the defense against the dark arts teacher Umbridge, Alexis was forced to write lines with a quill that carved them in the back of her hand. She started a defense group to train people, but one of their own sold them out. Professor Snape was assigned to teach her Occlumency, but used it as an excuse to torment her about Cedric. When Alexis had a dream about Voldemort torturing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries she went there with the DA to save him. It was a trap and Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin. When Alexis chased Bella with the intention of killing her she ended up being saved by Dumbledore when Voldemort possessed her. The minister had seen Voldemort, so the ministry had to admit he was back. For Alexis it was too late though. Sirius's death was all that mattered to her. On their return to king's cross The Order of the Phoenix gave the Dursley's a little something to 'think about', namely what would happen if they mistreated Alexis. She walked into her room in Number 4 Privet Drive to find that everything had changed, and it wasn't for the better. There was a steel framed bed with chains locked to the head and foot on the bed. Along the wall were random instruments that seemed to promise pain. Alexis looked nervously at the door and decided she'd better hide the belongings she didn't want to lose. She crawled under her bed and lifted the loose floor boards, then carefully placed her invisibility cloak, her wand, her photo album and a few of her items into the hidden area before putting the floor boards back. Just after closing her trunk her uncle walked into her room.

"Think your freaky friends scare me? I'll show you," Vernon's face had turned purple from anger by now. Uncle Vernon grabbed Alexis's trunk then grabbed Alexis and dragged them both down the stairs and to the backyard. Vernon pulled some matched and lighter fluid from his pocket. He kicked open Alexis's trunk and poured the fluid into it, all over her belongings, he lit and match and dropped it into the trunk. Alexis stared in horror as the rest of her belongings burst into flames. 'Good thing not everything was in there.'

Alexis looked at her uncle, "How am I going to write the Order?! They'll come check on me!"

"I'll deal with them," Vernon finished his statement with a smack. Alexis fell to the ground, "Get back to your room, girl! And I better not hear a peep from you!"

Alexis rushed to her room and closed the door as fast as she could. She looked at her owl Hedwig. Acting quickly she opened her cage then the window, "Go to Ron's Hedwig, stay there. Hopefully someone will understand that I need help." Her owl nipped her ear lightly and took flight. Just as she closed the window her uncle slammed open her door.

"I thought I said not a peep!"

Alexis covered her face as her uncle threw a punch at him. She fell back onto the bed where her uncle proceeded to pin her down and rip off her shirt. Her uncle then kissed her neck moving down lower and he groped her breasts, Alexis gasped in pain as Vernon squeezed her breasts tightly, then he bent down and kissed her breasts, sucking and biting. Vernon then tore her skirt off and slid Alexis silky white panties off her. He stuck a finger inside her causing Alexis to gasp in shock. Vernon then removed his clothes. Alexis felt his weight on top of her, and stared at her uncle in horror. Vernon thrust into her, Alexis screamed in pain. Vernon chained her to the bed naked and started beating her until he was satisfied that he'd done enough for the time.

Just before passing out she thought, 'Wonder if I'll survive the summer..."

_Ministry Of Magic, Department Of Mysteries.  
_  
There was rat creeping into the death chamber, where The Veil was held. The rat changed into a small pudgy man. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at The Veil. He slowly began chanting something Latin, getting louder as he went. The Veil began to glow an eerie blue color, suddenly the man stopped chanting and three dark shapes walked through of it. The small man was shocked, only one person was supposed to come back.

Sirius Black slowly stood up and looked around, recognizing where he was. He didn't see the small man, but he did see the two people laying at his feet, "Lily? James?" he whispered.

James Potter heard his name being whispered, as soon as he opened his eyes his mind assaulted him with memories of a bright green light then nothing. He slowly rose, but stayed seated on the ground, "Padfoot?" he rasped out.

Sirius cried out happily and hugged his best friend. Lily Potter sat up and looked at them, "J-James?" Bot men turned and looked at her. They smiled and hugged her.

They all jumped when a small timid voice spoke for the first time, "I- I-I w-w-want t-to exp-plain ev-v-verything."

The three people on the ground turned and looked at the small man, "Peter Pettigrew'" growled Sirius.


	2. Explanations and Rescue

_Ministry Of Magic, Department Of Mysteries  
_  
Peter looked at them and sighed, "W-will you listen f-first, p- please? I p-promise to turn m-myself in af-fter."

Sirius blinked and looked to James and Lily. They looked a little confused, but were nodding. Sirius looked back and sighed, "Fine. Explain. WE won't attack you so you don't have to be afraid," he then muttered, "for now."

Peter took a deep breath and started to explain, but the door to the chamber burst open and 6 figures rushed in. Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shackleboot, rushed into the room with their wands drawn. They all looked at the four people before them in shock, Remus was the first to speak, "P-Padfoot? P-P- Prongs?!"

"MOONY!!" cried the two dark haired men. They climbed to their feet and rushed at their friend, embracing him as soon as they reached him. Lily stood up and walked over simply waiting for her turn to embrace her old friend.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and smiled at everyone there, "Would someone like to explain what's going on?"

Peter spoke up then, "I was about to explain everything, if you'd please..." Everyone looked at him and waited. He nervously cleared his throat and began, "Well, I suppose I should explain why I betrayed you," he didn't wait for any confirmations on this before heading on, "I-I know we were b-b- best friends, but I always f-felt like an outsider. You all picked o-on me, always. So, I was approached by Lucius Malfoy, and offered a chance to join V-V-Vold-d-demort. It was after we'd joined the Order and we found out about Lily being pregnant. I accepted, and became his spy," he hung his head for a moment. Then he looked at them all again and continued, "I wasn't expecting to be made Secret Keeper, nor did I plan on framing you Sirius, that all...just happened. I am sorry, really. In Alexis's 3rd year, when he stopped you f-f-from k-killing me, it made me think. Then in his fourth year and last year, he escaped V-Vold-d-demort alive, and I decided I had to do something. I owed him a life debt, so, I paid it back."

Everyone looked at Peter for a few moments, then Tonks spoke, "How?"

"I-I-I stole a book from V-Vold-demort and there was a spell to bring someone back to life from beyond the Veil. I wasn't expecting Lily and James to come back, but I was hoping for Sirius to come back."

Sirius spoke to him next, "D-Did you mean it? You'll turn yourself in?" Peter nodded.

James stared at Peter, "I can't believe you betrayed us..." Lily had tears in her eyes.

Peter just hung his head. Tonks and Shackleboot put magical bounds on his hands and led him out of the room with everyone following.

Several hours later Sirius was declared free and Alexis's parents were declared alive with renewed custody of their son.

_Order Of The Phoenix Headquarters  
_  
Ron was pacing back and forth in the kitchen waiting for everyone to come back. Hermione was nervously chewing her nails while Ginny looked like she was about to panic. Fred looked like he was going to pass out any second. George and the older Weasley's couldn't understand what was going on. Everyone knew about Sirius, Lily and James by now, but for some reason those three were not as happy as they should be. Suddenly the fireplace roared to life and out stepped their parents, Lily, James, Remus Sirius and the rest of the order. The three students jumped to their feet and rushed forward.

Hermione started talking right away, "Something's wrong with Alexis."

Everyone stopped moving and stared at her, "What do you mean, Hermione?" asked Sirius.

Ron was the one who answered, "Hedwig is here, but she has no letter or anything. She looked really worried too. And Alexis hates being alone, so, she'd only send her here if something was really wrong."

James looked at Sirius, "Where is Alexis staying?"

"With Petunia and Vernon."

Lily paled and James clenched his fist. Dumbledore looked like he'd aged about 50 years and the infamous twinkle was absent from his eye, "Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, Molly and Severus, please go retrieve Mrs. Potter."

"Let me go too. There are a few things I would like to discuss with those basta- I mean muggles." said Fred in a sadistically evil tone of voice.

"Yes I think that might be a good idea. You may go Mr. Weasley." Said Dumbledore

They all stood and immediately headed out the door to get Alexis. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and George just watched and waited for them to come back.

Number 4 Privet Drive, The Dursley's Residence

Alexis was still chained to her bed. Her Uncle had left a few hours ago, and she'd fallen asleep. She'd woken up screaming. She looked at the window and noticed the sun had come up. 'Second day of summer. Yay..." Suddenly her door swung open. Her Uncle stood there, "What the hell were you screaming about, girl?"

"I-I had a n-n-nightmare. S-S-Sorry." She'd dreamt of Sirius again. She'd seen him falling through the Veil again, blaming Alexis for his death as he fell.

"Sorry?! Sorry's not enough FREAK!" Vernon started to hit all over again, then stopped when the doorbell rang, "Who could that be?"

Alexis listened as Vernon thundered down the stairs and opened the door, "FREAKS! Get lost! I don't want your kind in my house!"

_(downstairs)  
_"Hello muggle dearest. It seems we have much to discuss." Fred gave him a predatory grin when he said this.

"Hello Brother-In-Law," grinned James, "I'm here for my daughter."

"Ahem, me too," added Lily.

Sirius stepped forward, "So, where's my goddaughter?"

Vernon had gone pale while James and Lily were speaking, but when Sirius started, he passed out. Remus suddenly started to growl, causing everyone to spin around and stare at him, "Blood. I can smell blood on her, and it's not her own."

Molly and Lily looked horrified before racing into the house and up the stairs, the men following with Fred hot on their heels. The first bedroom the came upon was Alexis's room, when they saw Alexis chained to the bed they gasped. Alexis laid there chained to the bed, obviously beaten with signs of rape. Fred looked like he was going to be sick at the mere thought. Snape looked like he'd seen a ghost, suddenly he pushed forward and muttered the unlocking spell.

Alexis looked up at Snape, "P-Professor?"

"Yes, Po-Alexis." Snape had pulled out a couple of potions from his robe, "Drink these, they'll heal most of your injuries."

She obediently drank the potions, making faces at the taste. She glanced past him to the door way. "M-M-Mom? D-Dad?! Sir-Sirius?? F-F-F-Fred"

They were about to answer when Alexis passed out. Snape picked her up, everyone turned and headed out the door, and back to headquarters with Fred muttering curses, death threats and profanities all the way there.


	3. Revenge

_Order Of The Phoenix Headquarters  
_  
Alexis woke up in a soft comfortable bed with no chains on. It took her a few seconds to realize that her dream, hadn't been a dream. She tried to sit up but it hurt to much, with a groan she fell back. Foots steps headed her way, she turned to look at whoever was approaching, but only saw a blurry outline. She shrunk away, fearing the worst.

"Shh. Alexis, it's ok," someone put her glasses on her nose. She blinked a few times and looked up, "Hey there, princess."

"S-S-Sir-Sirius?"

"That's me," Sirius smiled down at Alexis, "How you feeling? You've been out for quite awhile now. Tomorrow is your birthday in fact."

"I was out for almost a month!?" Alexis sighed, "Well, I suppose I feel better then I did when you came...wait! My parents, they were with you, right? I wasn't seeing things?!" She looked at Sirius hopefully.

"You weren't seeing things. They are downstairs with Moony and Fred, do you want me to go get them?" at Alexis's nod he headed downstairs and into the kitchen, "Prongs, Lily, Moony, Fred she's awake!"

All four heads turned and grinned at him, How is she? Is she hungry? Did she tell you anything? Is she..."

"She wants to see you," Sirius interrupted. He smiled at Lily who was about to lecture him for being rude, "She'd like to see you now" He didn't even finish before Fred dashed up the stairs at lightning speed, James and Remus were rushing past him and up the stairs. Lily and him followed a slower pace.

"DAD!" cried out Alexis, just before she was enveloped in a hug, "I-I thought I was dreaming when I was picked up. But...How? I thought...well, you were d-d-dead."

"We were," Lily said from the doorway. Alexis turned to her and smiled. Her mother pushed away her father and gave her a huge hug. She snuggled close and enjoyed it, as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder, they explained to her what Peter did.

Alexis looked at Sirius, "That means your free!"

"That's right kid," he smiled at Alexis, suddenly he frowned, "Alexis, what happened at the Dursley's?"

Alexis lay back down and wrung her hands together, "I-I don't kn-know. When I got there, there was changes in the room, and, I just knew I wasn't going to like them. I hid a few things just in case, like I do every summer. But this summer was different...obviously. Vernon he came up, and dragged me and my trunk to the backyard, and set my trunk on fire," Alexis stopped for a moment and looked at her family. He could see they were trying not to show how angry they were, "Should I stop?"

"No," Remus said, "we need to know everything." He walked over and sat down on the chair near his bed. Sirius followed suit and sat at the foot of his bed, his parents were still sitting at his side.

"Ok...He smacked me after I asked how I was going to contact the order and sent me to my room. I was afraid, and worried about Hedwig, so I sent her to stay with Ron," as soon as she spoke her owls name she came flying into the room and landed on his shoulder. He smiled weakly at her and continued, "Vernon heard me or something, but he came in, and hit me after yelling. Then he slammed me onto the bed and continued to beat me. Suddenly he stopped, and all my clothes were torn off, then he r-r-r-r," she gave up trying to say it, "When you rang the doorbell he was just finishing for the second time. I had woken him up when I screamed during a nightmare."

Lily had tears streaming down her face but looked like she was ready to throttle the Dursley's. Remus' eyes were glowing an eerie yellow, while his face was contorted to show his anger. James and Sirius' faces had both gone dark by the end of the story. Fred was punching the wall with fury evident on his face. Sirius spoke, "You said you hid a few things? Where are they, we can go get them for you."

"Don't leave now. Please." Alexis looked like she was about to panic, "Please"

"Don't worry Lex, I'll stay with you as long as I can." Fred promised sincerely.

"Thanks Fred." Alexis said tearfully.

James hugged his daughter, "We'll stay, but you need some sleep," he reached to the bedside table and picked up a potion, "Dreamless Sleep Potion," he gave it to Alexis and helped her drink it. Alexis's head fell back onto her pillow as she fell to sleep. Her mother took her glasses and put them on the table.

"I can't believe he did that to our daughter," Lily whispered, "I always knew he was...evil...but how could he do that? It's just...horrible!"

James held onto her as new tears started to fall. They all sat there and watched Alexis.

"She never answered me you know." Everyone turned and looked at Sirius like he'd lost his mind, "I asked where she hid her things, she never answered."

They fell back into silence. A few hours had passed when Alexis started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the blur figures of his family, "Hey."

Sirius quickly spoke, "Where are your things, Alexis? We need to go get them."

"There is a loose floor board under the bed, my things are there."

As she finished speaking Remus, James and Sirius stood up, James leaned over and kissed his daughter's head then kissed his wife, "We'll be back soon. Promise."

Lily pulled her husband back for a hug and whispered quietly in his ear, "Make sure it doesn't last, or we can't have them tried." James nodded into her hair then stood up.

"Get some rest, Kiddo."

_Number 4 Privet Drive, The Dursley's Residence_

Vernon was watching T.V with his son, enjoying the fact that his freaky niece was not longer residing in his house when the doorbell rang. He stood up and stalked towards the door grumbling under his breath. He threw open the door, "Don't want any!" He went to close the door, but someone slammed him into the wall. He looked down and saw glowing yellow eyes.

"Hello Vernon," Remus growled, "I believe we need to talk."

Vernon's face had turned an interesting shade of purple, as he looked behind Remus his face lost all color. There stood Sirius black and his brother-in-law James Potter. They all looked ready to kill. Petunia stepped into the hall and saw them. She screamed and fainted away.

"Moony, I called dibs on the first hex," said James.

Remus nodded and dropped Vernon. James pulled out his wand and spoke a few words. Vernon then had rabbit ears and was a horrible orange color. Sirius waved his wand and Vernon shrunk to the size of a garden gnome. Remus looked at him for a moment, then cast his spell. It sent the Marauders into fits of laughter. Vernon was now wearing a fluffy pink tutu, complete with ballet slippers, and as he opened his mouth to speak, he squeaked. The Marauders nodded and headed up to Alexis's room. They moved the bed and pulled up the boards. There was Alexis's invisibility cloak, her wand, her photo album and her other precious belongings, including the Marauders Map.

"She has the cloak! And the map! How'd she get it?!"

Sirius and Remus were laughing. They shrunk Alexis's things and walked back down the stairs. They stunned Vernon and removed their previous spells before leaving for headquarters.


	4. Fred's Secret Crush

_Order Of The Phoenix Headquarters  
_  
Alexis woke up the next day and sat up slowly. She put her glasses on and glanced around. She frowned when she saw no one, not even Hedwig. "I thought today was my birthday," she thought. She slowly climbed to her feet and stood there for a moment. Slowly she headed out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. The house was unusually quiet, usually she could hear everyone moving around, but today she could only hear the wind. She walked into the kitchen, and flicked on the light, "SURPRISE!"

Everyone was standing there wearing silly looking hats with banners and decorations all over the place. Alexis grinned, "I thought you'd forgotten."

Ron walked up and hugged her tightly, "Course not, sis. We haven't forgotten yet why would we start now?"

Hermione ran to her with Fred just a step behind her and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm glad you're better, Alexis." She gave a huge smile and stepped away, only to be replaced by Fred.

After her friends finished giving her hugs, Mrs. Weasley gave her a hug then guided her over to the table, "You need to eat, you're just to small." Alexis grinned at her and began eating. Her parents moved and sat on either side of her, Sirius and Remus sat across from him.

When everyone had finished, Alexis was ushered to the living room, where a pile of presents was waiting for her. There were more presents then her cousin Dudley would ever get. She grinned and sat down on the couch.

"Here Alexis," Sirius handed her a long box wrapped in Gryffindor colors, "Open mine first." He grinned. Alexis looked at the box curiously before tearing off the paper and opening the box. She gasped and pulled out a Lightningbolt, Sirius spoke again, "It's not even out in stores yet, but it's the latest broom, and they added you name to the side of it and everything. And...here," Sirius handed her a new broom repair kit, "this goes with it."

Alexis hugged her godfather, then accepted a present from Remus. She opened it to find an entire collection of advanced defense books. Alexis grinned up at the werewolf, "Thanks Moony!"

Remus smiled at him, then messed her hair up a bit, "You're welcome, cub."

Alexis's dad smiled, "You'll open the ones from us later, there are quite a few, but, we should tell you we're moving to Godric's Hollow tomorrow. Sirius and Remus are coming with us, but, you now have a home."

Alexis just stared at him for a few minutes before she was handed more presents. For the rest of the morning she opened presents, receiving everything, from candy to replacements for the things she lost. There was one last box, it was a present from Hagrid. Alexis could here hissing and could make out the words.

Ssstupid humansss. Lock me in thisss boxsss.  
  
Alexis slowly opened it and looked in. She gasped then slowly began hissing back, ignoring everyone around her, Hello little one. What isss your name?  
  
The snake looked up, My name isss Isssisss. You are a ssspeaker, what'sss your name ssspeaker?

My name isss Alexis, she hissed back. She put her hand in the box, and the snake wound up her arm and moved to rest across her shoulders. He was about 2 feet long, white with golden stripes flowing down his body, and his eyes were an unusual shade of blue. Alexis looked at it and spoke, Do not bite anyone here, and what kind of sssnake are you?

Isis looked around at the people as he replied, I am a Guardian Sssnake. I have sssome magical abilitiesss, and I am alssso very poisssonousss. I will protect who ever I choossse to be my massster, sssince you are my massster it isss you I will protect.

Alexis nodded then looked at everyone, "Erm. Yes, sorry about that. His name is Isis and apparently he's a Guardian Snake. Since he's chosen me as a master he'll protect me." She looked around at the pale faces around him and began to panic. Everyone but Fred was looking at her like she was the next dark lady. She got up quickly and raced up the stairs to her room slamming the door shut behind her.

After she left everyone looked at each other, "Well...wasn't expecting that, why is my daughter a parseltongue?" James asked.

Hermione spoke up, "When you-know-who tried to kill her, he transferred some of his powers to her."

"Why did she leave like that?" wondered Ron.

"You really don't pay attention do you?" Ginny snapped, "We were all staring at her like she was evil or something, well except for Fred that is."

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus looked at Ginny in horror before rushing up to Alexis's room with Fred hot on their heels. James knocked on the door, "Alexis? Can we come in?" There was no answer. They all looked at each other nervously, then James unlocked the door with a spell.

"Wait," Fred stepped in front of them all, "Let me see if i can calm her down a little first." The others nodded and Fred stepped into Alexis's room. He glanced around and saw Alexis sobbing on her bed, "Lex?"

Alexis's head snapped up and she stared at his Fred, "W-what are you doing here Fred?"

"I wanted to see you, that's all." Said Fred.

I-I-I'm s-s- s-sorry. I d-d-d-didn't-"Alexis broke off and began to cry again. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and slowly rocking back and forth.

Fred rushed forward and gave Alexis a gentle kiss on the cheek. He felt angry with the others about their reacted to his crush's gift because unknown to anyone Fred had been in love with Alexis Potter from the moment he had laid eyes on her. "No, Alexis. It's okay. It just surprised us, we really weren't expecting it, but we're sorry, really didn't mean to make you feel bad."

James had slowly slipped into the room, and was listening to them speak, he was about to say something when Alexis spoke up, "What about Mom and Dad? I mean, speaking snake is supposedly evil and all that, will they still want me?" she frowned in thought, "I like that they're back and everything, but I haven't talked to them or anything, I have no idea what I have to say and stuff. The Dursley's never gave me a chance to know about that kind of stuff. What if I mess up? Will they get rid of me? Then-"

Fred cut her off with a gentle hug, "Alexis, I don't know them very well but I can tell that they love you. They would never even dream of getting rid of you. The worst they would do is punish you for keeping a secret. Don't worry about it. I'll try and see if Sirius will talk to them about having you spend all day with them, and you can talk to them about it, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, Lex, I promise."

James spoke up then, "Alexis," Alexis spun and looked at her father, who looked like he was about to cry, "we love you, and I'll be damned if anyone takes you away from us without a fight. We'd never 'get rid of you.' I'll admit, it's a surprise finding out your daughter can speak to snakes, but, I didn't mean to look at you like you were evil." He moved over and hugged her daughter, "Like Fred said, tomorrow we'll sit around and we'll all just talk. Trade stories and everything. Deal?"

Alexis smiled, "Ok."

All of them got up and headed to the door, Alexis opened it and found herself being pulled out. Her mother hugged him as tight as she could, "I'm sorry, Alexis, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry."

Alexis hugged her mother back, "It's ok. I'm sorry I left so quickly. It was scary seeing everyone stare at me like I was Voldemort."

Remus patted his shoulder, "Ready to go back down now?"

Alexis nodded. They all walked back down the stairs where everyone was still sitting.

_Number 4 Pivet Drive, The Dursley's Residence_

There were three large cracks, and three aurors stood in the Dursley's kitchen, "Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest. You are being charged with Verbal Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse and Neglect. You have the right to have a member from the Wizengamot represent you, since you are a muggle, one will be appointed to you. As of now, anything you say, will be used against you."

"That FREAK is pressing charges?! She deserved-"Vernon was struck with three different stunning curses and fell to the ground unconscious.

Another auror turned to Petunia, "Petunia Dursley, you are under arrest for Verbal Abuse and Neglect. You have the right to have a member from the Wizengamot represent you, since you are a muggle, one will be appointed to you. As of now, anything you say, will be used against you." The same was repeated to Dudley.

The aurors placed magical handcuffs on the Dursley family and apparated them to the Ministry Of Magic, where they were placed in holding cells, "Your trial is in two weeks."

_Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office  
_  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk discussing the upcoming term with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape when an owl flew into his window. He took the scroll from the owl and watched it fly away. He opened it and read:

Headmaster Dumbledore,  
The Dursley's have been arrested, the following students are needed in court room 10, at 9am August 16th. -Alexis Potter -Ronald Weasley -Fredrick Weasley -George Weasley  
Please be sure that they know. We will see you then. - Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic - Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Dumbledore looked up, and glanced at the professors, "The Dursley's have been arrested, they are waiting for their trial."

Snape nodded, "Should we tell, Alexis, today?"

McGonagall looked at Snape in confusion, "Why are you calling her Alexis all the sudden?"

"I called her Potter when I believe her to be just like her father, growing up in a perfect home, and her family worshiping the ground she walked on. Since that assumption was incorrect, it would be unwise to continue to berate her for something that is not true," replied Snape.

McGonagall and Dumbledore stared at him for a moment before Dumbledore spoke, "I suppose we should tell her as soon as possible so, I suggest we leave. Do you have the birthday present for her?" Both professors nodded at him. He nodded and walked to his fireplace, throwing in the floo powder he called out, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," and stepped through.

_Order Of The Phoenix Headquarters_

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating supper when the fire roared to life. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape stepped through, pausing to dust themselves off, then walking over to the table, "Good evening everybody," Dumbledore said cheerfully. He pulled out a box and handed it to Alexis, "From the staff."

Alexis opened the box, and gasped. She reached in and pulled out a pensive. It was elegantly designed, and empty. She pulled out his wand and immediately began to put some of his memories in it. After a few memories had gone into the pensive, she looked up and smiled, "Thank you professors!"

James smiled at his daughter, "It's time to take everything upstairs Alexis," he took out his wand and levitated Alexis's presents out the door and up the stairs, Alexis following behind him carrying her pensive.

James put Alexis's presents away, while Alexis sat on her bed and put the pensive on the bedside table. She glanced down at his bed, "Hey, dad, what's this?"

His father turned around and saw what looked like a note on Alexis's bed, "Don't know, take a look at it." He turned back and tried to organize Alexis's things.

Alexis picked up the note and read it allowed, "Happy Birthday, Ms. Potter. It's time."

James spun around, and watched as his daughter disappeared in a flash of light.


	5. Blood Awakening

_Order Of The Phoenix, Headquarters  
_  
James cried out and raced down the stairs, "She's gone!"

Everyone spun and looked at him, Dumbledore spoke first, "What do you mean, James?"

"She's gone. There was a note on his bed, it said 'Happy Birthday, Ms. Potter. It's time' then there was a flash of light, then, she was gone," James said. He began pacing back and forth, nervously speaking, "Do you think it was from Voldemort?" he ignored the winced from the people around him, "What if it was? Do you think she's ok?"

Lily and Remus looked like they were going to cry while Sirius looked ready to attack who ever took his goddaughter and Fred looked ready to kill right there and then. Dumbledore started issuing orders to the members of the order, sending them off to random locations to look for Alexis. Her friends all stared at the table, worrying where she was. Molly started baking, working off her nervous energy.

No one knew that they wouldn't be seeing Alexis for almost a week.

_Hogwarts, Headmasters Office, Thousands of years in the past_

Alexis sat up and looked around. She knew where he was, but he could see there were differences. She looked around and her eyes fell on four people watching him, "Who are you?"

One of the people stood, she was a dark haired lady with crystal blue eyes, "Hello Alexis Potter, my name is Rowena Ravenclaw."

Alexis gaped, "B-b-but how?! You're dead!"

Rowena laughed, "We are. In your time. But you are no longer in that time. Let me introduce everyone, then I shall explain," she helped Alexis stand and guided her to a chair. After she was seated she started introducing the other three occupants, "This is Helga Hufflepuff," a small woman stood up and bowed to Alexis. She had a round face and seemed to radiant friendship. She sat back down, and a tall man stood. He was around 6 feet tall and he had long black hair and matching black eyes, "Salazar Slytherin," introduced Rowena, "And lastly, your ancestor, Godric Gryffindor."

Godric stood, "Hello Alexis," he looked like Alexis, with the messy black hair(shorter as he was male), boyish face, but unlike Alexis, he had brown eyes, like her father did, and he didn't wear glasses. He was also much larger then Alexis. He smiled at her before bowing and taking his seat again.

"Now, to explain," Rowena began, "I am a seer. I'm not entirely sure how well know that is in the future...anyway, I've had two visions, involving you, Alexis. In one, you die at the hands of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and the world falls to darkness. The other was of us training you and preparing you for the battle that is going to come. We've discussed this at great lengths, and as you can tell, we've chosen to train you. A year will pass while you are here, but when you return, it will only have been a week. We will train you in Dueling, Wandless Magic, Swordsmanship, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. When the year is finished you should be able to step into battle with Riddle and come out successful. Do you have any questions?"

"Uhm...Yes. Godric's my ancestor?" asked Alexis, baffled.

Godric chuckled, "Yes, my dear lady, you are my heir, on your fathers side. My daughter is engaged to one Rigel Potter. They are getting married next year."

Alexis was mumbling under his breath, when suddenly she swore, "That's what he meant! _Only a true Gryffindor can pull the sword from the hat_." Alexis made a face, then looked up to the amused expressions of the founders, and blushed, "Second year, I pulled Gryffindor's Sword from the sorting hat, when I asked about that, all Dumbledore said was that a true Gryffindor could retrieve it. It took me till now to figure that out."

The founder chuckled softly for a moment and, when someone knocked on the door, said, "Come in Lord Zaniah."

The door opened and another man stepped into the room. He had piercing green eyes, like Alexis's, and pointed ears. Alexis gasped, "Y- You're an elf!?" Then she glanced at the founders again, and blushed deeply.

Rowena smiled at Alexis, "Yes he is Alexis, and he's also one of your ancestors."

Alexis stared at her, "I-I'm part-elf?!"

She nodded, "Oh, I forgot, Alexis Potter, Lord Ryle Zaniah. Lord Zaniah, Alexis Potter. Lord Zaniah can explain the elven part of your heritage better then I can. Milord?"

Lord Zaniah smiled, "You can call me Ryle, my friends," he turned to Alexis, "One of the elven seers have had a vision. In a few years, my oldest son will decide to live in the human realm, as a Muggle. He'll wear glamour charms and suppress his magic so he is only a Muggle."

"So, I have a relative, that's an elf, but lived as a Muggle?" asked Alexis.

Ryle laughed, "Yes, my girl, that's about it."

Alexis nodded slowly, letting all this information sink in. She frowned a little. 'I've gone from being the-boy-who-lived, to the-boy-who-lived, Gryffindor Heir and part-elf,' she thought to herself. She glanced up and the 5 adults in front of him, "Not to sound rude, but, Ryle, why are you here?"

Ryle chuckled a little and with a wave of his hand conjured a chair. He sat down and answered, "Even though the elven magic was locked away, I can unlock it. After I do this, I will teach you how to speak elven, and how use our magic."

"Ok...Uhm...can someone teach me how to be an animagi, please?" Alexis asked timidly.

Godric smiled, "Yes we can, is there anything else you'd like to ask?" after Alexis shook his head, Godric stood and motioned for Alexis to stand as well. After Alexis stood, Godric led her out of the office towards the hospital wing, "Ryle is going to unlock your magic in the hospital wing. It may be painful, but you may also change in appearance as well. It depends on how much magic is locked away."

Alexis was led to one of the private rooms in the wing and handed a gown. She changed quickly so Godric wouldn't see her injuries. After sitting down on the bed, he waiting for Ryle to come in, "Godric, is there any special magic I should know about from your line?"

"Yes there is, Alexis," Godric answered, "You should be able to speak Phoenix."

"Cool!" Alexis smiled. He sat there for a few minutes, then frowned, "I can speak parseltongue as well. I was told I got some of Riddle's magic when he tried to kill me, is that possible?"

Godric didn't answer for a few minutes, "Well, I suppose it is. This explains why you have a Guardian Snake wrapped around your neck then."

Alexis realized for the first time that Isis was still wrapped around her neck. She smiled and spoke to him, "Sssorry Isssisss, I did not me to ignore you. Would you like to explore the cassstle?"

Isis nodded and slithered down Alexis's arm to the floor, then left the room to go exploring. Alexis looked at Godric and blinked. Godric didn't looked scared like everyone else did when she spoke to a snake, he looked, fascinated.

"I've heard Salazar speak parseltongue before, and it still fascinates me to hear it," Godric smiled, "It fascinates Salazar whenever I speak with my phoenix."

The door opened and Ryle walked in, "Are you ready, Alexis?" When Alexis nodded Ryle began chanting softly, while slowly moving his hands over Alexis.

Alexis lay there waiting, then she felt it. It was like a fire starting in the pit of her stomach slowly spreading outwards and through his body. As the burning began to fade, a new sensation began. It felt like she was being torn apart and put back together. Darkness crept into her mind and she slipped out of consciousness.


	6. Training

_ogwarts, Hospital Wing_

Alexis slowly began to wake up. She opened her eyes and immediately noticed some differences. She could see, without her glasses and she could hear everything in the room and outside of it. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom on the side of her room. Standing in front of the mirror she wondered if she was seeing things. She was much taller then she had been, 'Well, no one can call me a midget anymore,' thought Alexis. She studied her face and smiled a little. It was stronger looking, less baby fat lingered and her eyes stood out much more now that she didn't need her glasses. Her ears were now pointed and her hair was waist length. She moved down and grinned. Her shoulders seemed to be twice as wide as before and she seemed to be much stronger, as well as being lighter and faster looking. All in all, she liked how she looked. She finished in the bathroom and stepped out into the room. On the bed was a white skirt, a white t-shirt and a pair of shoes with white socks.

After getting dressed, she left the room and stepped into the main wing. The founders and Ryle were standing there, "Hello, Alexis," said Salazar, "I saw your snake, he's exploring the dungeons right now. You have something to do, though." Alexis arched an eyebrow and waited. Salazar smirked, "Running. Ten laps around the lake. Then fifty push-up and fifty sit-ups." Alexis groaned and headed outside.

An hour and a half later Alexis dragged herself back into the castle, grumbling about being out of shape and that the death of a certain sadistic snaky trainer would make the world a better place. She walked into the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table out of reflex.

"Ahem, Alexis?" Alexis looked up to see the founder's talking, Helga smiled and continued, "You can sit up here with us, sweetie."

Alexis grinned sheepishly, "Routine. I've been sitting there for 5 years." She headed up to the head table. As she sat down, the food magically appeared on the table. As she began filling her plate she asked, "What else am I to do today?"

Godric smiled at Alexis, "Well, we're going to see about getting you a phoenix first, then we are going to give you a whole bunch of books and leave to read."

Rowena spoke up next, "Every morning you'll get up at 6 and do your exercises, after breakfast you will join me for Charms and Transfiguration for 2 hours. After that you will join Helga in the green house for an half hour of Herbology, then you have two hours of Potions with Salazar. After potions you get an half hour break for lunch, then you have 3 hours with Godric for Dueling and Swordsmanship. Ryle will teach you in Wandless and Elven magic for an hour after your lessons with Godric. We will teach you how to be an animagi at the end of the year, but, for this week, you will wake up, do your exercises, then read. You will eat in your rooms for this week only, and by next Monday, I expect you to have finished the books we've left for you. Any questions?"

Alexis sat there blinking at Rowena for a few minutes before speaking, "Err…yes. Will I be able to contact any of my friends or family?! 'Cause they will be worried about me. They probably already have people looking for me and-"

"When we send you back, we will write a letter to your headmaster, Dumbledore I believe you said his name was? We'll write a letter that explains everything to him. Don't worry, child, everything will be fine."

When they'd all finished eating, they left the Great Hall and lead Alexis to her room. They approached a portrait of a griffin on the seventh floor and spoke the password, "Silver Wheel." When they entered, Alexis gasped. The room was decorated in gold, red and black, with a large fireplace. Over the fireplace was a portrait of the founders. There were two large bookcases stacked with books and a desk with a large, overly stuffed chair and a four-poster bed on the other side of the room.

"The books on the shelves are the ones you need to read. We'll leave you alone for the week," Rowena smiled, "On Monday, simply come to the Great Hall and have breakfast instead of eating in your room."

With that, everyone, minus Alexis, left the room. Alexis walked over to the first bookcase and read through the titles there, then did the same for the other bookcase. There were books explaining all the subjects he was going to be taught. From the basics to the masters levels, the books explained it all. Alexis grabbed the first book, _Potions For Beginners_, and began reading.

_One week later_

After her morning exercises, Alexis walked into the Great Hall, "Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Alexis. Have you finished the books?" asked Rowena.

"Yes, I have," replied Alexis. She sat down and began to fill her plate with food.

When breakfast was finished Alexis and Rowena headed off to a classroom where she reviewed everything she'd learned in his first 5 years of Hogwarts. After, she went to Green house 5 and spent half an hour with Helga learning about plants she'd never seen or heard of before.

Alexis joined Salazar in the dungeons. She stood and watched Salazar working on his potions. Salazar looked up and smiled, "Hello Alexis, come take a seat. Tell me, how good are you at potions?"

"Um…I'm not sure, sir. My potions teacher hates me and the Slytherins always throw things into my cauldron. I think I could be pretty good at it." Answered Alexis.

Salazar stood there blinking for a few moments, then immediately began questioning Alexis on the things she'd read in the previous week. Before leaving for lunch, Alexis had brewed two perfect potions.

After lunch Godric and Alexis waited for everyone else to leave the hall before beginning. Godric waved his wand and moved all the tables and benches to the walls.

"We are going to start with Dueling then Swordsmanship, later we will work on mixing the two, but that'd be better with Wandless Magic," Godric grinned, "Let's begin!"

For the first hour and a half Alexis and Godric threw hexes, jinxes, curses and charms at each other. They stopped for half an hour to catch their breath and remove the spells they'd placed on each other. Alexis looked at Godric and burst out laughing. He had pink hair, neon green robes, blue skin, tentacles sprouting out of his eyebrows and a tail. Alexis was sure she didn't want to see what she looked like at the moment.

"Well, next time we'll be more serious," chuckled Godric, "Now! Onto swords!"

Godric conjured two swords and placed safety spells on them. He handed one to Alexis and showed her how to hold it properly. They spent the next hour going through the basics of swordsmanship.

Ryle was waiting for Alexis outside by the lake, "Hello, Alexis," he motioned for Alexis to sit down. After she had sat down, Ryle explained to her everything she needed to know about Wandless Magic and Elven Magic. Afterwards, it was dinner time.

Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for Godric to join them.

"Where is he?" asked Alexis.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Godric walked in. On both his shoulders where phoenix's, they were both red and gold. They only difference was that one had black eyes, while the other had emerald green eyes. The one with green eyes flew over to Alexis, "Well, Alexis, I'd like to introduce to you Talia. It seems she has chosen you as her master," said Godric.

Alexis turned her head to look at the phoenix, without realizing she was trilling instead of speaking, she spoke to her, "Hello, Talia."

Talia looked at her and replied, "Hello, master."

Alexis blinked, then looked at Godric. Godric smiled, "You can speak phoenix, remember?"

Alexis blushed and turned back to her plate. After supper Alexis headed off to her room to sleep.

_Timeskip_

_Hogwarts, The Great Hall_

It'd been 11 months since Alexis began training with the founders and Ryle. She had mastered more things then the founders could have anticipated her learning. She surpassed them all in her lessons and could no longer go to classes. Today she was going to forge her own swords. She grinned as she remembered how she beat Godric for the first time.

_-Begin Flashback-_

_Alexis tried ducking the sword, but didn't move fast enough._

"_You're lucky I put those dulling spells on the blade, Alexis, or you'd be in the hospital wing with Rowena healing your chest," said Godric._

_Alexis sighed "I know I can do it, Godric, but I feel like I'm off balance. Maybe..." She got an idea. She waved her hand and summoned two Katana. She Wandlessly added the dulling and cushioning charms onto the blades so they wouldn't cause any injuries._

_She stood up and held both swords in her hands. She didn't notice that Godric had moved to the other side of the room or that the other founders and Ryle were standing with him, watching. She stepped into her dueling stance and began. Slowly she began swinging the swords; she began to pick up speed and began moving her feet as she went. Her swords sliced through the air with ease and her body moved with them. It was magnificent to watch, it was like she was dancing with her blades._

_After she finished she turned to Godric and grinned, "Told you I was off balance. Shall we try again?" It was only then she noticed the other founders, "We'll even have an audience."_

_Godric looked liked a proud father before he grinned back at Alexis, "This is going to be interesting," he said as he picked up his sword and a dagger. He placed the safety charms on his blades and walked to where Alexis was waiting, "Helga, let us know when to begin."_

_Both man and woman dropped into their dueling stances, their swords posed but not touching. As soon as Helga gave the word, they began. Godric brought his sword down and his dagger across, causing Alexis to take a step back. Alexis brought her right hand sword up and blocked Godric's sword. She thrust her other sword into Godric's chest, but Godric brought his dagger up and blocked it. As he blocked Alexis's sword, Alexis twisted her arm and snapped her other sword out knocking the dagger from Godric's hand. Alexis stepped forward swinging both blades at once aiming them both for Godric's head, but Godric blocked them. Acting quickly, Alexis pulled one sword away and held it to Godric's throat._

_Alexis grinned, "I win."_

_-End Flashback-  
_  
Alexis grinned as she remembered the astonished look on Godric's face and the laughter from their audience. Godric had pouted for an hour before challenging her to a rematch in the middle of her lessons with Ryle.

"What are you think about, Alexis?" asked Godric.

"The first time I kicked your arse with a sword," Alexis replied cheekily.

Everyone chuckled at his reply. Godric stood up, "Come, Alexis. We'll go create your swords now."

They both left the Great Hall and headed towards the lower parts of the dungeons. When they got there, Godric began getting everything ready. He spoke to Alexis as he went, "Your swords are going to be magical swords. They will only allow you to use them and could quite possibly kill anyone who tried to wield them," he began, "To begin you have to choose the metal. We have Silver, Platinum, Gold and Steel," he placed all four metals on a table and explained to Alexis how to choose the metal, "It's sort of like when you got your wand, just place your hand on one, and if you feel a warmth, that's the metal we'll use for your sword."

Alexis placed her hand on the Silver and waited a second before moving onto the Platinum, then the Gold then the Steel. She frowned, "None of them will work Godric. Now what?"

Godric frowned, he looked at Alexis and said, "Then I guess this is for you," he reached down under the table and pulled out a large crate. He pulled out what looked like Silver and began to explain, "A few years ago, I was heading back to Hogwarts with this crate of Gold, when I found a Unicorn on the side of the road. She'd been injured by something and was bleeding profusely. It took me a few minutes to get her to trust me so I could heal her wounds. After I finished, I was putting away the empty potion vials when she indicated that I could take the blood that had spilled on the ground. I collected it and began putting the vials away, but I dropped one onto the crate. I'd forgotten to add the unbreakable charm to the vials, so when it landed on the crate, it broke. The Unicorn blood seeped through and landed on the gold. Afterwards, this is what was left, I call it Asuhial," he handed it over to Alexis.

As soon as Alexis touched it she felt warmth spread through her arm and through her body, "This is the metal."

Godric nodded and pulled out another box and opened it. Inside the box was hundreds of jewels, "Like the metal, you need to pick your jewel for your sword. You'll have to pick two of the same. Then we can begin."

Alexis reached in and pulled out two Emeralds. Godric stood back and explained to Alexis how to design her swords. She pictured one sword, a Japanese sword, four feet long, with the symbol for good carved on it, one sword, also a Japanese sword, four feet long, with the symbol for evil carved on it; the sheathes were light blue with a stag and dog on one, a werewolf and phoenix on the other. The emeralds were transformed into orbs and placed at the base of the handles. Alexis weaved the magic through the materials and created her swords. Just before finishing, she reached out and cut her hands on both blades. As she finished the swords began to glow a soft white. After the swords stopped glowing Alexis stared at them in awe.

Godric smiled at Alexis, "You added blood magic, now no one but yourself will be able to use them. Now add the unbreakable, forever-sharp, and no-rust charms to the blades. When that's finished, go to bed. Tomorrow you will take the potion to see what your animagi form will be."

After carefully placing the charms on her swords and placing them in their respective sheathes, Alexis dragged herself to his rooms and fell into her bed.

_The Next Morning_

Alexis grinned as she sprinted into the castle. She'd just finished her morning exercises (which had been doubled after a few months) and was heading for breakfast. Today she'd learn what form her animagi would take and how to change into it. she stopped and walked into the Great Hall.

Salazar looked up at her, "Sit down and eat. You're not getting the potion till you do," Alexis started shoveling food into her mouth, "Slow down! You'll choke on your food!"

The others sat there laughing at the both of them. When everyone was finished, they stood and surrounded Alexis. Alexis grabbed the potion from Salazar and downed it, making a face as she did. From her chest, a swirling cloud formed, dividing into three sections. The first one became a magnificent white phoenix, the second cloud became a silver basilisk and the third became a black panther. On all three animals, a gold lightning bolt could be seen on their heads.

Salazar blinked, "Well, that was a first."

Helga nodded, "Two magical and one non-magical. Merlin had two non- magical and one magical."

Rowena began to lecture Alexis, "You saw your forms; now picture one of them in your mind and will your body to change into it."

Alexis did just that and instantly became a phoenix. Godric grinned down at her, "That was the fastest transformation I've seen yet."

Alexis spread her wings and flew around the hall. After she landed she changed to her basilisk form, and then her panther. She changed back, and grinned, "Now what?"

"You pack," answered Ryle.

Alexis blinked, "Um...ok."

"You've finished training Alexis. There is nothing left for you here, so we're sending you back. Hurry along, we'll meet you in Godric's office," said Rowena.

Alexis rushed to her rooms and packed up her things. After charming her trunk to follow her, she headed off to Godric's office.

When she got there, she was handed her swords, fully sheathed. She grinned and placed them on her waist. Alexis whistled and Talia flew into the room and landed on her shoulder. Isis was already wrapped around her neck. Alexis looked at the founders and smiled.

Ryle walked up to him and handed him an envelope addressed to Dumbledore and a small crystal, "Use the crystal to contact me when you get back."

Alexis hugged each of them and stepped back, "Thanks for everything."

Godric gave Alexis several samurai gi for traveling and special occasions, as well as several articles of clothing as a parting gift. The founders surrounded Alexis and simultaneously cast the spell to send her back to her time.

_Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office, August 6th 1996_

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, with his hands under his chin. Across from him were Alexis's parents, Sirius, Remus, Snape and McGonagall, "We just don't know-"he was interrupted by a flash of light.

Everyone just stared for a moment. Sirius broke the silence, "A-Alexis?!"


	7. Return

_Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office_

Alexis laughed at the gaping faces in front of her, "Hello!"

"What happened to you Lex? We thought you had been kidnapped, or killed, or turned into a Death Eater or-" Fred babbled relieved

"Fred calm down; I'm fine nothing like that happened. If I'm dead or a death eater then how am I here and why aren't you dead yet?" said Alexis laughing at the absurdity of his statement.

Lily jumped out of her chair and pulled Alexis into a bone crushing hug, "Where have you been? Are you alright? I was so worried! I-"

"You're about to have a heart attack if you don't came down, Mom," Alexis grinned, "I have two things to do right now."

Alexis handed the letter from the founders to Dumbledore and pulled out the crystal Ryle had given her, she tapped it twice with her wand and waited. Suddenly there was a face on the surface, "Alexis! Long time no see."

"It's only been a few minutes for me you know. Are you coming to Hogwarts to help me explain, or are you staying where ever you are?" asked Alexis.

"I'll be there in a few hours, explain everything to them before I get there," replied Ryle.

Alexis nodded and put away the crystal. She looked up and blinked at the bewildered looks on everyone's face, "Read the letter. I'll be back in a few moments."

"Wait," said Remus, "Alexis, why are your ears pointed?"

"Everything is explained in the letter, Moony, just read it," with that, Alexis left the office and headed off to the seventh floor.

She approached the portrait of the griffin and said the password. When the portrait swung open, she smiled. No one had changed the password in the past 2000 years. She walked into the room and stopped. She stood there gaping for a few minutes. The room had been re-done. It was no long one room, but a small suite. The suite was decorated in white, black, silver and gold, with magnificent carvings of her animagi forms. There was a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and a small library. Alexis entered the library and grinned. All the books had been written by the founders. She wondered over to the potions section, wondering if Salazar ever got around to designing the cure they'd talked about.

_-Begin Flashback-_

_"What are you thinking of, Alexis?" asked Salazar._

_Alexis was pouring the werewolf's blood into the potion she was brewing, she frowned a little, "I have a friend who is cursed with lycanthropy, has been since he was younger. In my time there are potions to help him with his curse, but it doesn't seem like it's enough. I wish there was a cure."_

_Salazar sat back and thought for a few moments. He nodded to himself and spoke, "I will see what I can find Alexis, but I make no promises."_

_Alexis looked up and blinked. It took a few moments to realize what Salazar said, then she grinned, "That's be great! Thanks Salazar."_

_Salazar nodded, "Add the mandrake root and stir counter-clockwise thirty times and you're finished."_

_-End Flashback-_

Alexis ran her finger across the spines until she came across a small silver book with no title. She frowned and pulled it off the shelf; flipping it open, she read the first few pages and grinned. Salazar had done it, but there were a few problems. The potion had to be taken on the full moon from a silver bowl, so when Salazar had created it, it was almost impossible to administer it. He had managed to cure a werewolf, but in the process, the wolf had killed 6 assistants.

Alexis read through the next few pages, taking in the two pages of ingredients and the four pages of instructions. The potion took a month to create and it turned the werewolf to an animagi, allowing them to become a wolf at will, instead of being forced into transforming every full moon. She grinned and closed the book. She headed back to the headmasters office. They should be finished reading the letter by now, and she was sure they'd have questions.

_Dumbledore's Office, while Alexis went to her room_

Everybody sat there staring at the door Alexis had just left. Dumbledore blinked and looked down at the letter in his hands and frowned. It had the Hogwarts seal on it. He sighed and opened it. Everyone else in the office turned and looked at him.

"Are you going to read it aloud, Albus?" asked McGonagall.

Dumbledore answered, "In a moment," he skimmed the letter, and almost fell out of his chair in shock, "It's from the founders!"

Remus looked at Dumbledore, "What does it say?"

Dumbledore began reading it, "Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, First we would like to apologize for taking your student with no warning. Allow me to explain why we took her.

"I had two visions of Alexis. In one she died a horrific death at the hands of one Tom Riddle and in the other, we trained her. As you can tell, we chose to train her. She has been trained in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Dueling, Swordsmanship, Wandless and Elven Magic and she is also a multi-animagi.

"You may have noticed her physical appearance has changed. While she is the heir of Gryffindor, from her father's side, she is also part elf on her mother's side." Everyone looked at Lily, who sat there blinking. Dumbledore allowed a small smile before he continued, "Her great-great-great-something grandfather was Ryle Zaniah, who should still be alive in your time. Lord Zaniah's son moved to the muggle world with glamour charms placed on him, and spells were used to suppress his magic. He started the Evans family line. Lord Zaniah removed the spells and charms from Alexis so that she may learn Elven Magic.

"Now, I believe everything has been explained and Alexis can answer any questions, but first, we have some requests.

"First, Godric would like his sword to be given to Alexis's father. He'd give it to Alexis, but she has already made her own.

"Second, we would like Alexis to remain in her rooms on the seventh floor. There is a portrait of a griffin guarding them. No one has the password but her, so no one should have been able to change them.

"Lastly, we have given Alexis the keys to our vaults at Gringott's; please ensure that she visits them.

"Again, we apologize and hope we've not caused too much panic. Sincerely, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff," Dumbledore finished. He looked over his glasses at the others in the room and chuckled at their shocked expressions. He stood, and walked over to the display case that held Gryffindor's Sword. He carefully removed it, and handed it to James, "This is yours now, Mr. Potter."

Just as James took the sword, Alexis walked back in. She looked at her father and smiled, "So that's who he gave it to," Alexis turned and looked at Snape, "I have a challenge for you."

Snape sat up and looked at Alexis, "What kind of challenge?"

Alexis held up the book she'd brought with her, "Salazar was a potions genius. When we were talking I mentioned Remus to him and how I thought he'd be happier without his curse," everyone else in the room was now paying attention to her, "Salazar created a cure, but the problem with it is that it has to be consumed on the night of the full moon from a silver bowl. Now day's we have the Wolfbane Potion, so here's your challenge, Alexis tossed the book to Snape, "The potion takes a month to brew, but you have to make sure it'll work with the Wolfbane Potion."

Snape looked like he'd just been given all the galleons in Gringott's. Remus looked like he was about to cry, while Sirius looked like he'd just been hit in the face with something heavy. Fred looked like he'd been told that George and he could have the marauders help in pranking and developing new materials in their joke shop for a month. Alexis's parents smiled proudly at Alexis and McGonagall was doing a wonderful impression of a gold fish.

Alexis turned and looked at Dumbledore, "I have a phoenix; she's allowed to stay with me, right?" after Dumbledore nodded, Alexis reached up and pulled out both her swords, "Am I allowed to carry these during school?"

"Yes, my girl, of course you are," Dumbledore smiled.

Alexis turned to her parents and smiled, "So, when do we go home?"

"Right after we visit the Weasley's," answered Lily.

"I'm glad your okay Lex" Fred told her blushing.

James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Fred and Alexis headed to the fireplace. Alexis sheathed her swords and followed her family to headquarters.

_Order Of The Phoenix Headquarters_

The Weasley's were sitting around the dinner table eating. Ginny, Hermione and Molly looked like they hadn't stopped crying in days, while the men looked like they hadn't slept for days. When the fireplace roared to life they all turned and watched as 6 figures stumbled out of the green flames.

Lily and James immediately spelled everyone's clothes soot free, then pulled Sirius, Remus and Fred out of the way so the Weasley's could see the last person.

"Alexis!" cried out Ginny and Hermione. They jumped up and ran over her, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. Molly hugged her next then all the men hugged her or kissed her on the cheek welcoming her back.

Alexis smiled at her friends, "I'm sorry for causing you all to worry. I'll explain everything to you, but for now, I'd like to go home and spend some time with my family."

"Hey!" Ron piped up, "Did anyone tell you we have to go to court the 16th?"

Alexis shook her head, "I'm guessing it's for the Dursley's?"

Ron nodded, "Fred, George and I were called to testify as well."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow or the day after. Like I said, I'd like to spend some time with my family," Alexis turned back to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into the fire, called out, "Godric's Hollow!" and stepped into the flames.


	8. The Past Revisited

_Godric's Hollow_

Alexis stepped out of the fireplace and smiled. She was home. She reached up to her neck and woke Isis up, "Isssisss, wake up. Thisss isss our home." Isis lifted his head and looked around. He slithered to the floor and curled up in front of the fireplace.

Alexis smiled at her parents and went off to look around the house. She left the entrance hall where the floo was and entered the living room. It was colored red, gold and black. It had a sofa and two recliners. Alexis stood there blinking for a few moments, "We have a television?"

Sirius stepped up behind her and grinned, "Yep, we also have a telephone. It was your mothers idea. Living with muggles and all."

Remus frowned a little, "It's going to take awhile to get used to the fact she's not muggleborn you know."

Alexis stepped out of the living room and went to the next room. It was the kitchen. She blinked and stared, "Dobby?"

Dobby the house elf turned around and looked at Alexis, "Alexis Potter miss! Dumblydore send Dobby to help, Alexis Potter. Is Alexis Potter hungry?"

"No, Dobby, thank you though," Alexis chuckled.

Alexis turned and left the kitchen and walked down the hall. There were pictures of her parents, their friends and even herself. She blinked when she saw her first school picture. 'Dumbledore,' she thought.

"Mum! Dad! Come here!" Alexis yelled out. She waited a moment and smiled at her parents when they walked over to her, "Look. I think Dumbledore got some of my school pictures," she pointed.

Lily and James grinned at her photo. They wandered down the hall to find pictures of Alexis from her muggle school, then pictures of Alexis at Hogwarts. They met Sirius standing near the end of the hall staring at a picture. It was from Christmas the previous year. Alexis, Sirius and Remus were standing before the Christmas tree laughing and joking.

"That was last year, before…One of the best Christmas's I've ever had," Sirius said.

Alexis meanwhile had headed up the stairs and was looking through the bedrooms. After her parents had left she had found the library. It wasn't as large as Hogwarts, but it held all her parents old school books and other books on random subjects. Then she'd wandered up the stairs to see the bedrooms. The first door she opened made him pause. It was her room. It still had the crib and rocking chair in it. She frowned at the memories, and mentally cursed the dementors for bringing them up. She waved her hand and transfigured the crib into a four-poster bed. She transfigured the rocking chair into an over-stuffed chair, like the one's in Dumbledore's office. She nodded and knew she'd have to add things in awhile, but first she wanted to finish exploring. She left his room and walked across the hall to the next bedroom. It looked like it was her parents room. It had a king size bed, two dressers, a walk in closet and a private bathroom. 'Wonder if I could talk them into giving me my own bathroom,' she thought. She found the bathroom next. It had a shower, a large tub and the other necessities. She found Remus in his room.

"Hello Alexis, enjoying yourself?" Remus asked.

Remus's room was tidy. It had a small bookshelf with Defense Against The Dark Arts books and a few other's the werewolf enjoyed. He had a regular four poster bed, a desk with a chair and various plants.

"Yes I am actually. I'm guessing the last room is Sirius's?" answered Alexis.

Remus chuckled, "Yes it is. I wouldn't go into it before he does though. It's probably a mess. You may get lost."

Alexis grinned at Remus and nodded. She went back to her room and looked around. She summoned her trunk Wandlessly, and began to unpack. She transfigured things into what she needed. A desk, a dresser and a small book shelf. Alexis smiled at her room and waved her hand changing the blues to whites. She grinned and pulled out the Marauders Map and headed back downstairs to the living room.

"Hey! Dad, Sirius, Remus! I need your help with something!" she yelled. She took out her wand and tapped the map, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," she looked up and grinned as his family entered the room, "We need to add something to the map."

James blinked at Alexis, "But we're not missing anything?"

Alexis nodded, "That's because until my second year, no one knew where it was, but we need to add The Chamber Of Secrets."

The marauders and Lily stared at her, "Lily was the first to speak, Alright, young lady, I think we need to learn about your school life. Start from first year, if you will."

They all sat down, and Alexis started, "First year was interesting. I didn't find out I was a wizard till I was eleven. Up until then I was lied to about how you had died. I was told you'd died in a car crash and they I'd gotten my scar from going through the windshield," her parents looked annoyed at this. Alexis continued, "Did you know the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin?" they all looked shocked, causing Alexis to grin, "I'd met Draco Malfoy and he was bragging about how he was pureblooded and that his entire family went to Slytherin. Ron was my first friend, so when Malfoy insulted him, I really didn't want to be near him," Alexis chuckled, "I sat on the stool for like 15 minutes before I finally convinced the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin. Ron and I weren't friends with Hermione till we saved her from a mountain troll. We-"

"Wait. A mountain troll? In first year?!" Lily looked like she was about to ground Alexis.

"Erm…Yeah. Professor Quirrell announced that there was a troll in the dungeon during the Halloween feast, and when we were heading back to the dormitories I grabbed Ron and reminded him that Hermione didn't know. We then-"

James interrupted this time, "Why didn't she know?"

"Ron had insulted her earlier, and she'd spent the rest of the day crying in the bathroom," said Alexis, getting annoyed, "Can I finish now?"

"Sorry Alexis, but we are going to ask questions," said Remus with a small smile.

Alexis sighed, "Anyway, we went to help Hermione and she took the blame for everything. She said she'd read all about them and thought she could handle it. After that nothing interesting happened, till we had to smuggle Norbert out of Hogwarts," Alexis glared at Sirius as he opened his mouth to interrupt, "Norbert was a baby dragon that Hagrid hatched. We contacted Charlie, Ron's brother, and he sent some of his friends to get him. Malfoy saw us though, well, he heard us anyway, and ratted us out. So we were caught and got detention. There was an injured unicorn in the forest, so we had to go with Hagrid and find her," she blinked as his family slowly started losing all the color in their faces, "I met Voldemort as he was feeding on the unicorn," they went white as ghosts, "He might have killed me if Firenze hadn't helped me out," Alexis raised his hand to stop the interruptions, "He was a centaur. Anyway, Hermione, Ron and I found out that someone was trying to get the Philosopher's Stone, which was hidden in the castle. So, we had to get by Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog, then there was Devil's Snare and we had to catch the key so we could unlock a door. There was a giant chess set, which Ron beat. He sacrificed himself for it too, best bloody game I'd ever seen."

"Alexis! Language!" Lily snapped.

"Sorry, mum. After there was a troll, but it had been taken care of already, then, potions, and a logic riddle. I sent Hermione back to contact Dumbledore and to help Ron, and I went forward. Now, I thought Snape was after the stone," the Marauders snickered, "Imagine my surprise when poor, stuttering Professor Quirrell was standing in front of the Mirror Of Erised," everyone blinked, "It turned out he was possessed by Voldemort. He used me to get the stone, which was really interesting, Dumbledore set it up, you had to want the stone, but not use it. So, I got it. When I tried to leave he attacked me, but whenever I touched him, it burned him. That was because of you mum," Alexis grinned at her dumbfounded expression, "When you died, you sacrificed yourself for me, so, you left a shield in my skin. Anyway, as I passed out Dumbledore arrived and saved me. I woke up a week or so later in the hospital wing. When I left it was the day of the leaving feast, Gryffindor had lost with 312 points," Remus blinked and was about to say something, but Alexis rushed on, "Slytherin had 472 points, and won. Well, they would've won, but Dumbledore had more points to hand out. Ron and Hermione got 70 points each, I got 90 and we were tied with Slytherin. Then, Dumbledore gave Neville 20 points for standing up to us," Alexis grinned, "I got my photo album of you all before getting on the train. That was my first year."

James sat there and stared at Alexis. He turned and looked at the two men he considered brothers and spoke, "Well. I guess that means my daughter has had better adventures then we did."

Alexis grinned then, "That was only my first year, Dad."

"There's more?!" cried out James, "You didn't even pull pranks and you got into more adventures in your first year then I did in my first 3 years!"

Lily looked at Alexis, "Do the years get any more dangerous?"

"Yep." Alexis said with a grin.

Sirius interrupted before Lily could lecture Alexis, "Alright, tell us about second year."

"Lockhart." Was the first thing Alexis said. Remus ginned know what she was about to say, "was the defense teacher in my second year."

"That…MORON?!" cried out Lily.

James burst out laughing, along with Sirius. It took a few moments before James could speak again, "You're kidding, right?" When Alexis shook his head, Sirius and James looked at each other in horror, "But he can't even cast a proper stunning spell!"

Sirius then added, "And…and…he's just…ugh!"

Alexis had started to laugh, "I should start a bit earlier then that really. On my birthday I was visited by Dobby-"

"Our house elf?" asked Lily.

Alexis nodded, "He tried to stop me from going to Hogwarts. After casting a spell and almost getting me expelled, the twins had to save me from the Dursley's," everyone looked angry, "They had locked me in my room with bars on the window. Ron's dad had a flying car, they used it to bust me out. They got lectured by Mrs. Weasley the next morning, then we went to Diagon Alley. My first time using the floo wasn't the greatest. I ended up in Knockturn Alley," Alexis's parents looked worried, "which was terrifying. Hagrid found me and took me to Diagon Alley, where I met up with Hermione and the Weasley's. When we went to Flourish and Blott's, where I was pulled to the front for my picture to be taken. Lockhart announced he was going to be teaching as he handed me his entire collection of books. I gave them to Ginny. Anyway, during the school year, things got weird. The first thing that happened, was Ron and I couldn't get to the platform. We had to take Mr. Weasley's car and fly there. Ron got a howler for that. Then people were getting petrified by something. The first victim was Flich's cat, Mrs. Norris. There was a message about the Chamber Of Secret's being open. During the dueling club, which was founded after Colin Creevey was attacked, the school found out I was a parseltongue. Malfoy had conjured a snake, and I told it to leave a student alone. After that everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin. Ron, Hermione and I were determined to find out who the heir was. We thought it was Malfoy," Alexis blushed a little here, "We stole ingredient's from Snape's store room and brewed Polyjuice Potion. We brewed it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"We should've tried that," interrupted Sirius.

Alexis glared at him, "We found out that he wasn't the heir, and that the Chamber had been opened 50 years earlier. Oh! There was a Quidditch game, where I broke my wrist before I could catch the snitch. There was a rogue bludger that kept attacking me. Lockhart removed all the bones in my arm, so I needed to spend the night in the hospital wing, that's how I found out about Colin. We found this diary, and it had a name on it, Tom Marvalo Riddle," everyone paled now, and Alexis smiled grimly, "It answered my question's and told us that Hagrid had set the monster loose last time. Oh! Hermione had been petrified by this time. So Ron and I were left to figure out the mystery by ourselves. We went to talk to Hagrid, but the Minister was came to take him to Azkaban. Then-"

"HAGRID WENT TO AZKABAN?!" Sirius looked terrifying, "HOW COULD ANYONE DO THAT TO HIM?!"

James and Remus both placed their hands on his shoulders to calm him down. Lily was near tears.

Alexis looked grim, "We thought the same," she sighed, "Dumbledore was removed from the school after that. Hagrid told us to follow the spiders. So, Ron and I followed the spiders into the forest, where we were almost eaten by acromantula. We were saved by Mr. Weasley's car, though. It had stayed in the forest and went wild or something. A few days later, we went to visit Hermione and I noticed she had paper in her hand. It took me 5 minutes to get it out of her grip, but it gave me information I needed. During the year I kept hearing voices, and I thought I was losing my mind. On the paper I'd pulled from Hermione's hand was the answer to that and many other questions. I was hearing a basilisk, because I'm a parseltongue. Hermione had written pipes at the bottom of the paper, which answered how the basilisk had gotten around the school. Ron and I figured out that everyone was petrified instead of dead, because they never really looked into its eyes. Mrs. Norris saw it's reflection in water, Colin saw it through his camera, Justin saw it through Nearly-Headless Nick, and he was already dead. Hermione was found with a mirror, so, obviously, she was looking around corners with it just to be safe. It took me a few hours to figure out where the entrance was. We went to tell the teachers, but we found out Ginny had been taken down there. The teachers left Lockhart in charge of saving her," he was interrupted by snorts from everyone, "So, Ron and I went to tell him everything we knew, but he was packing. We disarmed him before he could remove our memories and took him to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. There was a tap with snakes on it, and I hissed at it to open. It did! We made Lockhart go down first, just to be safe. When we got down there, Lockhart caused a small cave in by trying to obliviate us with Ron's broken wand. It backfired and he obliviated himself though. We were separated by the fallen rocks, so I told Ron I was going ahead to find Ginny, and he told me he was going to move some of the rocks so we could get through. I went on ahead, and came to a door with snakes on it. They looked oddly alive, so I hissed at them to open. When I entered the chamber, I saw Ginny laying there, unmoving. I ran over to her and tried to wake her up. She was cold as ice and wouldn't move. That's when I saw Tom," again everyone went pale, "He told me about the diary holding his memory for 50 years, how he was Voldemort and he said Ginny and I were not leaving the chamber alive. I told him off when he was bragging about being the greatest wizard alive, and told him that he was still afraid of Dumbledore. Fawkes showed up then with the sorting hat, and Riddle laughed. He called the basilisk and I ran, trying to get out. Fawkes attacked it and gauged it's eyes out, but it could still smell me. I grabbed the hat and begged it to help me, and it did. It dropped Gryffindor's Sword on my head, nearly knocking me out. When the basilisk lunged at me, I impaled it on the sword, but one of its fangs had sunk into my arm," Lily looked ready to faint by now, James, Sirius and Remus were staring at Alexis in horror. Alexis just went on with the story, "I stumbled back to Ginny and Riddle laughed at me, taunting me about how I was going to die. Fawkes cried on my arm, healing it instantly. Riddle was furious and tried chasing Fawkes away. Fawkes flew off and got the diary and dropped it in front of me. I knew what to do, though to this day I had no idea how I knew. I took the tooth and stabbed the diary. Ink spilled all over the place and I destroyed the memory. Ginny and I went back to Ron, then Fawkes carried us up the pipe. Later on in McGonagall's office, I found out Dobby was owned by Lucius Malfoy. He hinted that Malfoy Senior was the cause of all the problem," Alexis suddenly grinned, "I went and gave the book back to him, and he handed it to Dobby, not knowing about the sock I put it in, therefore freeing Dobby. When Malfoy tried to attack me, Dobby used his own magic to send him flying back. Exams were cancelled and Gryffindor won the house cup. Dumbledore gave Ron and I 200 points each for what we did. We even got Special Awards."

James stared at Alexis, "You almost died, and you got 200 points and an award?"

"Err…yeah," answered Alexis.

Lily suddenly hugged Alexis as tight as she could. She let go of him and looked him in the eye, "You're very brave, but if you do anything like that while I'm around you'll be grounded for years, got it?"

Alexis chuckled, "Yes, mum. I'll try not to."

"So, tell us about 3rd year!" said James.

At this Sirius, Remus and Alexis smirked. Alexis was the first to speak, "Well. There was an insane murderer after me in third year. Only year with no Voldemort."

"Hey! I am not a murderer!" exclaimed Sirius.

Remus snickered, "At least he didn't argue the insane part."

Alexis suddenly chuckled, "Sirius, remember when I first saw you?"

"Yep. I scared the crap out of you, causing you to fall over and summon the Knight Bus. I have a question though, why were you dragging your trunk down the street to begin with?"

Alexis burst out laughing and didn't stop for a few minutes. He finally did and spoke, "Aunt Marge was visiting, and had been bad mouthing mum and Dad. I got mad and blew her up," everyone looked horrified, causing Alexis to laugh again, "No! Not like that! Like a balloon. She floated to the ceiling and I grabbed my things and ran out of the house."

James and Sirius were laughing now, while Remus and Lily looked annoyed. Remus spoke then, "You could've been expelled for that Alexis! What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't. I was just annoyed. They wouldn't have expelled me anyway. First, it was an accident and second, everyone thought Sirius was after me," replied Alexis.

Sirius nodded, "He has a point, Moony."

"Oh! I got the Map in third year!" Alexis grinned, "The Twins gave it to me, because I didn't have permission to go to Hogsmeade. I was able to sneak down into the village with it."

"Don't forget that the first visit, when you couldn't go, we talked," said Remus.

Alexis smiled at him, "That's right. You agreed to teach me the Patronus Charm, because the dementors effected me too badly."

"Sorry about that, princess," said Sirius looking slightly guilty.

"What for? It's not your fault that the Ministry is run by an incompetent buffoon and sends dementors to guard students," Alexis said.

Sirius grinned and wrapped an arm around Alexis's shoulder, "Ahh, well, when did you first meet Remy anyway?"

"On the train. He was in the compartment we sat in. We think he was asleep," Alexis said.

Remus grinned, "No I wasn't. I was going to introduce myself when I heard Hermione say your name; I decided to fake sleeping then."

Alexis nodded then, "The first thing I ever heard him say was, 'Leave, we're not hiding Sirius Black here.' That was about three seconds before I passed out anyway. When I woke up, I was handed chocolate and told to eat it. Then Remus left to talk to the driver."

Remus nodded, "I wanted to know why the dementors were allowed on the train. Never did get an answer."

"There was a Quidditch match where the dementors swamped the field and I fell. The Whomping Willow destroyed my broom," Alexis frowned, "Dumbledore saved me though, and got rid of the dementors."

Sirius winced, "I was there, as Padfoot. It was horrible, but I bought her a Firebolt. Bloody pain in the ass to buy a Firebolt when your on the run. I sent in some money as an owl order, good thing we made an account in the Marauders names, or I would've never been able to get it for her."

Alexis suddenly laughed, "There was one night when I woke up to Ron screaming like a baby. Sirius had gotten into the tower and slashed open Ron's curtains trying to get to Wormtail, at the time we all thought he was trying to kill Ron or something. We couldn't find him or anything, and at the time, we had no idea how he'd gotten away so fast."

Sirius grinned, "We learned how to get out of the tower as fast as possible whenever we pranked Moony. Mind you, it didn't help us out one bit. He could always find us."

Alexis started talking again, "You know, the first time I heard that Sirius was my godfather, I'd been eavesdropping on the Minister's conversation with some of the professors. I hated him at the time," Alexis look apologetic, "I had heard what everyone but me seemed to know. He'd betrayed mum and Dad, he killed Pettigrew and 13 muggles. It was horrible. I would've at least tried to kill him if Remus hadn't stopped me."

"Eh…Yeah. Then again, dragging Ron to the Shrieking Shack probably wasn't the best way to get you to listen to me," said Sirius, "Mind you, James, your daughter has a mixture of you and Lily's temper."

"Lily and your," corrected Remus.

Alexis grinned, "Anyway, we found out the truth about Scabbers and were heading off to turn him in, Sirius and I were already making plans on me living with him, but, we ran into a problem. It was a full moon and Remus forgot to take his potion. So Sirius had to transform and head him off into the forest, Wormtail transformed and ran off, and I headed after Remus and Sirius to make sure Sirius was ok. Sirius and I almost received the kiss. I thought I saw Dad before I passed out. When I woke up later, I found out they were going to give Sirius the kiss and just about died right there."

Sirius blinked, "Why?"

Alexis looked at him like he was a flobberworm, "You and Professor Lupin were the only connections I had to my parents, why would I want to lose one of them?!"

Sirius nodded and Remus smiled, "You know, Padfoot, you're getting old; especially if you hadn't figured that out yourself." Sirius responded by sticking his tongue out.

"We saved him though, him and Buckbeak. Hermione had a time-turner so she could take all her classes that year, and we went back and saved them," Alexis grinned, "We both had to yell at him to get him to leave. Then later, we completely baffled the Minister and Snape."

Alexis would've gone on but she yawned just then. Lily immediately jumped at this, "Alexis, get ready for bed."

"But mum! I still have another two years to tell you about!" complained Alexis.

"No! Now, get," Lily snapped.

Alexis got up and went to his room to get ready for bed. He changed and headed back downstairs, where he was handed a sandwich and a bottle of butterbeer, "Eat up, cub," said Remus, "We forgot to stop for dinner."

Everyone ate, then chased Alexis to bed. Lily tucked him in and kissed his forehead, "Night, angel."

"Night, Mum. Night, Dad. Night, Sirius. Night, Uncle Moony," said Alexis as her eyes drooped shut.

The Marauders and Lily smiled at Alexis before heading off to their own beds. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_Godric's Hollow_

Bacon, eggs, toast and coffee, these were the smells that woke Alexis from her restful slumber. She slowly rose out of bed and stumbled in the general direction of the kitchen. She bumped into someone and fell back. She looked up and blinked, "Hello Sirius."

Sirius looked down at his goddaughter in amusement, "Shouldn't you get dressed, and wake up, before you try and head to the kitchen?"(**A/N: No Alexis is not naked. She is a girl for heaven's sake! Use your brain! What self respecting girl would sleep naked? She is wearing a nightgown. Keep that in mind.)**

"Why would I do that?" Alexis asked, with a devious grin, "That would be _normal_!"

With a chuckle Sirius reached down and helped Alexis up, "I take it the smells woke you up?"

Alexis nodded and continued toward the kitchen. When he entered, he headed straight for the table. He smiled at his parents, "Morning, Mum. Morning, Dad."

They smiled at him, then looked on in amusement as Sirius filled his plate and began to wolf down his meal, while Alexis ate at a more sedate pace. "Well at least you have some manners" laughed Lily.

After breakfast, Alexis headed back up to her room to shower. 'I've never told anyone the events of forth year, not everything,' she thought to himself, 'I think I should invite Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Fred over. They need to know. I will have to cast a secrecy spell on them if I tell them the whole prophecy, but do I want to tell it to them?'

Alexis had finished getting ready and was passing to and fro in her room. While he had been training with the founders, he'd often sit down at the end of the day and ponder the prophecy. _'Power the dark lord knows not.'_ Alexis was sure it was talking about his Elven Magic, Voldemort couldn't know it because he wasn't Elven himself. Alexis suddenly stopped and pulled out her crystal, tapping it twice with his wand, she waited.

"Alexis! You forgot to mention you were going home with your family," Ryle smiled.

"Yeah, sorry," Alexis answered, "Ryle, does Voldemort have any way of learning Elven Magic or being Elven?"

"No, he doesn't. You can't learn Elven Magic without an Elf, and even then, you need to have Elven blood for that to happen. Riddle has no elven relations. Why?" responded Ryle.

"Remember when I told you of the prophecy?" asked Alexis.

_-Begin Flashback-_

_Alexis sat there at the dinner table, picking at her food. It had only been a month since she'd started training. Every chance she got she sat around and thought of the prophecy. The founders were a little worried. They weren't sure what was wrong with her. She got really quiet by the end of the day._

_Alexis suddenly spoke, startling the others from their thoughts, "Do you know of the prophecy?'_

_Rowena answered, "No, we don't. What prophecy?"_

_"There is a prophecy involving Voldemort and me. My headmaster told me what it was the night my godfather fell through the veil," said Alexis._

_"What is it Alexis?" asked Helga._

_Alexis told them the prophecy and watched their reactions. Godric had lost all the color in his face, Salazar had pushed his plate away and was now staring at the table. Rowena and Helga looked slightly worried. Ryle just looked at Alexis and spoke, "We'll figure it out, and you will win, Alexis. We'll make sure of it."_

_-End Flashback-_

Ryle's face lost all its cheerfulness, "Yes, I do. Why?"

"I think that's the power. He doesn't have any Elven Blood or Magic. He doesn't know of it either, so…" Alexis trailed off.

"So you can use it to vanquish him!" exclaimed Ryle.

Alexis nodded, "Should I tell my friends about it? I'm going to tell my family, but, I think my friends should know as well."

Ryle smiled, "It's up to you, Alexis. I have to go, Albus and I are planning some extra classes for the year."

"Can you find out if I can take my NEWTs before the end of summer? I'm pretty sure I could pass them all with marks to spare," asked Alexis.

"I'll see what I can do. Go talk with your family," Ryle said before disappearing.

Alexis put the crystal away and walked downstairs to the living room. Her family was already waiting for her and she smiled, "Can you fire call and see if Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Fred can come? I think they need to hear about this for themselves."

James walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into the hearth. He stuck his head in and spoke to someone for a few moments then pulled his head out. A few seconds later, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Fred stepped out of the fire. Alexis waved her hand, removing all the soot from their clothing then motioned for them to take a seat.

Alexis took a deep breath and began, "I left off after third year last night. The summer before fourth year was interesting. The Weasley's invited me to the Quidditch World Cup, which I accepted. It was there I first learned of the Dark Mark. Using my wand someone had created it after the match. There had been death eaters terrorizing the camp site before, and when they saw the mark, they'd left. When we got to school, we found out about the Triwizard tournament. Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were coming to Hogwarts, where the competition was to be held. The day the champions were chosen, there was a problem. Instead of three, there were four. Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and me, "Alexis's parents paled a little and Ron looked a little nervous. Alexis continued, "Since I was the last chosen, naturally, everyone disliked me. Even Ron here turned on me at first."

"That was a mistake, Alexis. And-" started Ron.

"I know, Ron. So everyone disliked me. They even made these Support Cedric Diggory badges that when you press changed and said 'Potter Stinks' which was rather creative if you ask me. The only support I had until after the first task, was Hermione. The twins were pretty much neutral towards me about the whole affair. Hagrid cheated a bit, and showed me what the first task would hold, and I told Cedric since the other champions found out from their professors. The first task held dragons. We had-"

"Dragons?!" cried out Lily, "You were only 14! They were 17! How could they?! You-"

"Were the youngest there and had no choice," interrupted Alexis. She gave her mother a pointed look and continued, "For the first task we had to get past the dragon, and get a golden egg from her nest. Needless to say, it was rather difficult. I had absolutely no idea what to do. Sirius was going to tell me, but Ron came into the common room and ended that fire call. I got mad at him and threw a badge at his head and told him off," Alexis blushed a little and looked at Ron, who was looking a little sheepish, "The next day was the first task. We had to pull out figurines of the dragon we were going against. I got the Hungarian Horntail, which, according to Charlie, was the fiercest out of the four. I was the last to go. Now, the day before, I made Hermione tutor me in the summoning charm, and we were up late into the night, making sure I got it right. So, when I got out there, I summoned my broom. Then I-"

Fred started, "She did the most amazing flying I'd ever seen! She flew around the Horntail, then went straight up. Since attacking her with her fire wasn't working she took off after her and then she did the best Wronski Feint anyone had ever seen! It was even better then Krum's so says ronniekins.!"

Sirius laughed, "I remember the letter I got from Alexis afterwards. It went into such detail about how she flew, it was amusing."

Alexis glared, "I was injured. It's tail caught me in the shoulder and nicked it. While that was being healed, Ron came in and told me he thought someone was trying to do me in. I was rather sarcastic with that reply, but I forgave him anyway. It had sucked when he wasn't around. No offence, Hermione, but, I just don't sit around and do homework all the time."

"That's alright, Alexis. You really don't like to do homework unless it's necessary. You just don't argue like Ron does," smirked Hermione.

With a chuckle Alexis continued, "I refuse to talk about the Yule Ball," she glared at her friends who were about to talk, "The second task was a pain. I had to figure out the golden egg's riddle first. Cedric helped me out with it. He gave me the password to the prefects bathroom and told me to take a bath. Needless to say, that was the strangest advice I'd ever been given."

James stared, "You were given the password? Do you have any idea how long it took for us to get the password so we could get in there and mark it on the map!"

"Good job, princess, but why did he help you?" asked Sirius.

"I told him about the dragons. Anyway, I took a bath. Did you know Moaning Myrtle spies on the boys in there?"**(A/N" The prefect's bathroom is mixed sex. Both boys and girls use it together.)** The men in the room looked horrified, causing Alexis to grin before she continued, "She's the one who told me to put it under the water, and then go under the water to listen to it. The wailing became a song then. It told me someone had taken something precious from me, and it'd be in the lake. It was great when I figured that out, that lasted about five seconds though."

James looked confused, why? I'd figure that'd be a fantastic thing, you figured it out, so you go into the lake and get whatever it is, right?"

Lily nodded, "Seems simple enough to me."

Alexis snorted, "It would've been great, but, I didn't know how to swim very well. Dudley got lessons, and I didn't. Petunia and Vernon were probably hoping I'd drown or something. So, I had to go searching for ways to breathe underwater," Alexis glared at her mother and father who were about to talk, "I didn't even figure that out till about 5 minutes before the second task started. I'd fallen asleep in the library, and Dobby woke me up. He was going on about my 'Wheezy' and needing to save him. He stole gillyweed for me from Snape's office. I was the last to get to the lake, but the firs to where the 'things' were being held. Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang and Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, were there. I had to save Fred, even though I was the first one there, I was the last to leave," he was interrupted again.

"Well, that's Alexis for you. She waited to make sure everyone was saved then left," Ron snorted, "Never mind the fact Dumbledore wouldn't have let anything happen to anyone."

"True, but, I didn't know that," Alexis said with a blush, "So, I tied with Cedric for first at the end of the second task, and had to wait till June for the third. Meanwhile, Sirius had come back to the country, and we had to feed him."

"I'd been living off rats. It was horrible. Well, it would've been horrible, if I hadn't been hoping I'd catch Wormtail," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Well, too bad you didn't," Alexis said, "Anyway, the third task was to make it through the maze and get the cup. There were creatures and traps in it. I had to help Cedric, then we helped Fleur when she was attacked by Viktor. Cedric and I got to the cup at the same time, and argued over who should take the cup, when I decided we should take it together. When we grabbed it, we discovered it was a portkey," Alexis stopped for a moment and took a breath. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Fred moved closer to her then. Hermione and Ginny wrapped an arm around him each, Ron simply sat near him for support, and Fred hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair. Alexis gave them a grateful look and continued, "We weren't sure if it was a part of the task, but we pulled our wands out anyway. Suddenly my scar burst into pain, and a high, cold voice said, 'Kill the spare.' The killing curse was muttered, and Cedric fell dead beside me," Alexis was crying openly now, "Before I could comprehend what was happening I was pulled to my feet and tied to a headstone. I couldn't move to save my life, literally. I had to watch Wormtail as he resurrected Voldemort. Bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood from the enemy," Alexis rolled up his sleeve and showed the scar she'd received that night, "Voldemort called his death eaters to him and bragged about how he didn't really die, he lecture them for not finding and helping him. He then challenged me to a duel. I had two of the three unforgivables placed on me. I broke through his Imperius Curse, but not the Cruciatus, he placed that on me twice," Alexis shuddered, "He cast the killing curse at the same time I cast the disarming curse. Little below my level, but it worked. Since our wands have the same core, they can't be used against each other. So it created, Priori Incantatem, and shadows from spells he'd cast before. Wormtail's new hand came out, then Cedric, a man, Bertha Jorkins then…" Alexis faltered for a moment, "then…Dad and Mum came," he said with a whisper, "They told me that they'd slow Voldemort down so I could leave, after I broke the connection. Cedric kissed me and told me that it wasn't my fault and he didn't blame me, and asked me to take his body back to his parents, and I did," Alexis paused and closed her eyes. She seemed to be completely lost in her memories, "When I got back, Moody took me to his office, and questioned me, then told me about how he'd helped Voldemort. Dumbledore showed up before he could kill me. After I found out it was Crouch Jr. He and Wormtail had kidnapped Moody and locked him in his own trunk, even used Polyjuice potion to pose as him for the entire year. After finding out he full story, I was taken to the hospital wing, where Fudge refused to believe me. I met with the Diggory's, and they wouldn't take the gold. I gave it to the twins," Alexis stopped talking.

Fred spoke then, "The Great Hall was decked in black, and Dumbledore warned the students at the End Of The Year feast. The next day we went home."

"I went and looked for the old crowd. First I had to explain everything to them, then tell them what I'd been told at Hogwarts," said Sirius, "I had to stay with Remus, before Dumbledore got hold of my mother's old place."

James sighed, "Do I want to even know what happened fifth year?"

"Well, I died," Sirius said.

James choked on the tea he was drinking, "What?!"

"I feel through the Veil, you know, the thing we came out of?" said Sirius.

"Mum, Dad, why do you look Sirius's age?!" asked Alexis.

Hermione was the one to answer, "Oh really. Alexis, aging-potions!"

"Yes Fair Maiden, mind you, it was kind of scary. Watching them get older in just a few minutes," said Fred.

Alexis nodded, "The summer before fifth year was…err…different? I got smacked around by the Dursley's, but Dudley and I were attacked by Dementors. I was tried in the full court for that."

"A full court?!" screeched Lily.

Alexis shrugged, "Dumbledore helped me out of that one, but he refused to look at me. I got off on that one thought it was close. I spent the rest of the summer at Grimmauld Place. When we got back to Hogwarts, we found the Ministry had hired our new Defense teacher. She was absolutely useless. We only studied from our books. Even Hermione got sick of that. I kept getting detentions for not saying what the Ministry wanted us to believe. She used these quills that cut into the back of my hand," Alexis held out his hand and his father grabbed it.

_'I must not tell lies'_ was carved into the back of his sons hand. He was furious, "What happened to her?"

"I'm getting there; I still have to explain the rest of the year. The Ministry made Umbridge, High Inquisitor. So she made rules and evaluated the teachers. I think she had a crush on Snape, which was…is disturbing to think about. During the year, Hermione talked me into teaching Defense. The spells part, so we had people from all houses, except Slytherin, joining this club. We called it 'Dumbledore's Army' because Fudge feared that the most," Alexis smirked, "Hermione, wrote up a sign-up list and insisted that everyone sign it. We didn't find out why till the day Dumbledore was removed from Hogwarts. She at jinxed the paper. When someone told on us the work 'sneak' showed up on their forehead. It looked horrible, but it was efficient. Dumbledore took the blame for the club, and was sacked. Mind you, it was great. He refused to go quietly. He stunned the guards and left. After that we had OWLs, during the Astronomy Exam, Hagrid was attacked, he escaped with Fang, but Professor McGonagall was stunned and had to go to St. Mungo's," Alexis stopped talking here and looked to her friends. They all nodded and took up the story for her. She got up and left the room.

Hermione began, "After the History Exam, Alexis swore she had a vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius."

Sirius paled, "That's why she went?!"

Fred nodded, "Hermione and her argued about it, till they finally decided to use a fireplace. They talked to Kreacher and he told them that Sirius was gone. It wasn't until later that we found out he'd been upstairs helping Buckbeak after Kreacher attacking him."

Ginny took up the story here, "Umbridge and her little band of Slytherins dragged us to her office where she demanded to know who they called. They wouldn't answer. She then told us about sending Dementors to attack Alexis and threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on Alexis."

"I spoke up then, and said that Dumbledore had hidden something in the forest. During the year the centaurs had become increasingly violent, I was hoping they'd help us, and they did. They then turned and were going to attack us, but Hagrid's brother, Grawp, helped us," said Hermione.

"Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron and I headed out to find them. We'd taken care of Umbridge's little followers and needed to help Alexis and Hermione. We got out there, and they were arguing about how to get to the Ministry. We used Thestrals to get there. Only Luna, Neville and Alexis could see them, we had to rely on them to help us onto them. So, we flew there," Fred said.

"I never want to do that again. It was horrible, you couldn't see what you were flying on," interrupted Ginny, "When we got there, Ron practically kissed the ground."

Hermione smiled a little, "We got into the Ministry, and headed to the Department of Mysteries. We got there, and found no one. There were prophecies, and one had Alexis's name, so she picked it up. As soon as she did, death eater's surrounded us."

"They tried to take the prophecy, but that didn't work. We refused to, and fought back, we all got separated," said Fred.

From behind them a voice spoke, "I was supposed to be leaving after the Order Members showed up, but I couldn't. I'd seen Sirius battling Lestrange, taunting her and everything," everyone turned around to see Alexis. Her eyes were glassy, and she didn't seem to be aware of anything around her, "Then she threw a spell and he fell through the Veil. He looked surprised, and I was devastated. Remus stopped me from going after him, but when I broke away I went after Bella. I attempted to cast the Cruciatus Curse on her. It didn't work. She taunted me about it. I didn't like causing people pain and all that, so I couldn't do it. Dumbledore and Voldemort dueled, and Voldemort possessed me," Alexis took a breath, "I begged Dumbledore to kill me. It wasn't until I started thinking about Sirius that I was able to force Voldemort out."

Sirius moved across the room and hugged Alexis, whispering apologies as he did. He'd never felt so horrible then he did right then and there.

"When we got back, Dumbledore told me the prophecy. He'd heard the entire thing, which is why Trelawney works at Hogwarts. She's said two prophecies that have come into play. The first one was mine, and the second one was Voldemort's return," Alexis looked at them, "Before I tell you the prophecy involving Voldemort and I, I want to place a spell on you. You won't be able to talk about it with anyone outside of this room."

Lily spoke, "We already know it, Alexis."

"No. You only know the first half," Alexis responded.

Everyone glanced at each other, then looked at Alexis and nodded. Alexis waved her hand and hissed something in parseltongue. A pale blue light emitted from Alexis and spread through the room touching everyone. Then she spoke, slowly and calmly, "'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he or she will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …' " she said.

"That could be anyone!" cried out Hermione, "I mean, Neville was born around that time, wasn't he?!"

" 'The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal' " Alexis spoke. She lifted his bangs and showed them the famous scar, "He chose me as his equal."

Ron stared at him, "So you either kill or be killed? Remind me again why I was jealous of you?"

At Ron's comment the room laughed a little. Lily got up and hugged Alexis, "Have you figured out the power?"

"My Elven Magic. He doesn't have it. I think I could kill him with a spell from them, but I need to talk to Ryle," Alexis said. Suddenly she grinned and turned to Hermione, "I might need your help."

She blinked at him for a moment then spoke, "With what?"

"Since I've already learned everything I can learn, Ryle is going to talk to Dumbledore about me taking my NEWTs before the end of summer," he replied with a grin.

"Alexis! You're kidding, right?!" asked Remus.

Everyone stared at him as he shook his head. Just as Alexis was about to say something, the fire roared to life and Ryle stepped out, "Alexis! You take your NEWTs next week!"

"Really?!" said Alexis, "I just finished telling them I might be taking them before school starts."

Ryle nodded, but wasn't paying attention, "Hello Lily."

Lily stared at him for a moment, "Uhm. Hello?"

Ryle smiled, "I'm your oldest living relative."

James blinked, "so you're her great-great-something grandfather, right?"

Ryle nodded, "Yep."

"Let's go out!" cried Alexis, "We need to do something."

Everybody nodded and got ready then headed to Diagon Alley.

_-Voldemort's hideout-_

Voldemort paced his room in a fury. He'd been trying to break into the Potter girl's mind for the past few weeks, and had not succeeded. He knew the girl knew what the prophecy contained. He stopped pacing suddenly and grinned evilly.

"LUCIUS!" he bellowed. Voldemort watched as Lucius Malfoy entered the room and fell to his knees before him, "Give me your arm," Voldemort ordered. He pressed his bony finger to the mark on Lucius's arm. Lucius gasped in pain and watched as it turned an angry dark.

All around the room people began appearing, falling to their knees as soon as they arrived. Lucius stepped into his place in the inner circle, beside Snape. Voldemort walked through the room staring into his servants eyes one at a time, going through their minds and testing their loyalty. When he was finished he turned and walked to his throne.

"I want the Weasley boy."


	9. Exams and Secrets Revealed

Chapter Twelve – Exams, Talks and Pranks

_Hogwarts, Great Hall_

Alexis stood there with her parents, and smiled at her teachers. It had been two days since the trial. Hermione had been right, and there was a front page coverage about the Dursley's the day after the trial. When Draco had gone into the Ministry to press charges against his father, Alexis had stayed home. If it weren't for the wards around the house, Alexis was sure she would've been swamped by reporters. Now she was waiting to take the written part of her NEWTs. She was taking the basic exams. Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, DADA, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.

Professor McGonagall walked up to Alexis and nodded, "Are you ready, Ms. Potter?"

Alexis nodded then followed her teacher to a classroom. She sat down at a desk and began. There were 50 questions for each exam, and an essay for Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. She went into details that had been long forgotten about human transfiguration, listed every detail about using and making Veritaserum. She described the advantages of locking charms and password charms to regular locks. When she was finished almost the entire day had passed. When she looked up he noticed there was a plate of food sitting beside him and his teacher was busy preparing for the new term, "Professor, I'm finished."

Professor McGonagall looked up and graced Alexis with a small smile, "Very well Ms. Potter. I'm quite sure you're hungry by now. Your parents should be in the Great Hall still. I will meet you there, and you will have your practical in Transfiguration first, then Charms, CoMC and you will finish with Herbology. Day after tomorrow, you will report to the dungeons for your Potions practical, then you will have DADA. Since you are the only one taking the exams right now, you should have your results by the end of the week. Any questions?"

"Yes, actually. For the new term, what am I doing?" asked Alexis.

"I'm not sure, Ms. Potter. I believe Dumbledore either wants you to work here or take some other classes," responded McGonagall.

Alexis nodded and thanked her teacher before leaving. She headed towards the Great hall and smiled when she entered. Her parents, Sirius, Remus and Fred were waiting for her.

"How were the exams, princess?" asked Sirius.

"Not as hard as I thought they might be. Tomorrow I have Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and CoMC. Day after I have Potions then DADA," Alexis said as he sat down to eat, "I asked what I was going to be doing this term, and I was told I'd either have a job or would take some other classes," he filled his plate up and stopped talking as he began to eat.

"Did you even stop to eat?" Lily asked.

James laughed as Alexis shook her head, "Well, that explains why you're eating so much."

Remus sat beside Alexis and began piling food onto his plate, "Well, she has the right idea."

The other three sat down and began eating as well. Soon after they started, the teachers joined them. Everybody chatted idly with each other, everybody excluding Alexis, who suddenly felt very uncomfortable around so many teachers. She hurried through her meal, then left quietly, thinking no one had noticed. She walked to the lake and sat down, allowing herself to get lost in her memories.

Fred had been speaking to Sirius, he had noticed when Alexis had left. He excused himself and followed Alexis. He stood back and watched her sit by the lake, seemingly staring into the lake. He smiled grimly, he knew Alexis was remembering. Since the day they met on the train, Fred had, had a connection with her. He always knew what was wrong with Alexis, and when she was in trouble. Though he'd never told anyone, there had been a few times when he'd thought he'd pass out from the danger Alexis had put herself in. It took him a few years, but he'd figured out that because he cared for her so much, they had formed a mental link. He walked over to Alexis and stood beside him. Very quietly he spoke, "You alright, Lex?"

Alexis jumped a little and looked up at Fred, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why'd you leave?" asked Fred, worriedly.

Alexis shifted a little, "It was uncomfortable. I'm the youngest here, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I wasn't even included in any of the conversations, so I thought no one would notice if I went outside for a bit."

Fred sat beside Alexis, "Sorry about that, but the teachers are probably just as uncomfortable as you are. They don't usually deal with students personally. You're right though, they didn't really try and make an effort to involve you."

Alexis shrugged, "It's fine. I suppose when everyone else is around we just don't notice."

Fred smiled, "Well, we should head back you know. Before your parents or Sirius and Remus thinks someone has kidnapped us."

With that Fred got up and pulled Alexis to her feet. Together they walked back into the school.

_Inside the school, a few minutes after Fred had left_

Lily glanced to where her daughter was supposed to be, with a question for her, and froze. She glanced around and noticed Fred wasn't there either. She poked James, "Where's Alexis and Fred?"

James glanced around and frowned, "I don't know," he reached over and pokes Sirius, "Where's Fred and Alexis?"

Sirius shrugged, "Fred left a few minutes ago. I think Alexis left before then, maybe he went to check on Alexis?"

James nodded, then glanced at the door before speaking again, "We need to talk to her. She's keeping her feelings locked up, and I have this feeling she's hiding something."

"Like what?" asked Lily.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling," James answered with a frown.

Sirius nodded, "You try and talk to her, James. Or better yet ask Fred. I've noticed that she seems to open up to Fred more than anyone else. Onto other things, has anyone figured out what to do about the Weasley kid?"

Lily shook her head, "We have two months. We'll have it figured out by then."

James smiled grimly, "Let's hope it's a bloody good plan then."

Fred and Alexis entered the hall then. They walked over to the table, and Alexis hugged both her parents. As she hugged Sirius she said, "I have to head off to bed. Unlike you all, I have exams tomorrow. G'Night."

After receiving his replies, Alexis headed off to her room. She sighed as she entered her room. She opened her trunk and pulled out a dagger. She sat down on her bed, pulled up her sleeve and removed the concealment charms on his arm. She winced at the scars and cuts there. She didn't like how her arm looked, but for now it was her only release. She placed the dagger on her arm and dragged it across. She repeated this a few times before cleaning up and putting the dagger away.

She knew he needed to talk to someone soon. The nightmares were getting unbearable, and the memories were plaguing her days. There were small things that triggered flash backs. She sighed and placed her concealment charms back on her arm. She changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed, where she lay awake for hours before finally falling asleep.

_The next day_

Alexis followed Professor McGonagall and her godfather to the transfiguration classroom. When she stepped in, the door closed behind him. Professor McGonagall placed a silencing charm on Sirius and spoke to Alexis, "You will be doing some human transfiguration. You will be changing your godfather into a cat, then a mouse, then back again. Any questions?"

Alexis shook her head and took out his wand and grinned at her godfather, who suddenly looked incredibly nervous. With a wave of her wand and a few muttered words, her godfather was no longer standing there. There was a small orange cat. The cat looked at itself in disgust and looked back at its goddaughter. Alexis grinned and waved his wand again. No longer was there a cat, but a small brown mouse. It stood up on its hind legs, crossed it's front paws and tapped her foot. Alexis, while giggling, changed her godfather back into his normal self.

"Very good, Ms. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "Professor Flitwick is waiting for you."

Alexis nodded and looked at her annoyed godfather, "Why are you annoyed, Siri?"

"You were trying to make me cute, weren't you?" asked Sirius.

"Hmm…" Alexis ginned and waved her wand. She ran off towards her next exam, leaving a little black poodle standing in the middle of the hallway.

Alexis spent the remainder of the morning charming trunks to attack anyone who tried to break into them. She got a wonderful idea for this, but had to wait till later to use it. She entered the Great Hall and laughed at the sight before her. Sirius, who was still a poodle, was being cooed at by all the women in the room, while the men looked like they were about to pass out from laughing to hard. Sirius saw her and ran over to him. Alexis was about to change him back when Sirius began yipping. Alexis started laughing and couldn't reverse the spell.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall changed Sirius back, and complimented Alexis. Sirius glared at his goddaughter and proclaimed, quite loudly, that he'd get his revenge. Alexis stopped laughing then and stared at Sirius.

Alexis grinned, "I think my godfather wants a prank war."

Sirius blinked, and then grinned. He turned to his fellow Marauder's and smirked, "I believe we should be challenging Ms. Stormy here to a war."

"Ms. Stormy?" asked James.

"She needs a nickname," shrugged Sirius.

"Wait, wait, three against one? How is that fair?!" pouted Alexis.

The Marauder's shrugged and smirked, before leaning close and whispering to each other. Alexis simply smirked at their backs. She glanced over to her mother and grinned, "This is going to be fun."

After lunch, Alexis headed to the greenhouses, where she re-planted and tended to some of the more poisonous plants there. She almost ended up in the hospital when one attacked her.

Afterwards, she headed to Hagrid's hut, where she had to feed Threstrals and get some fur from the Fire Wolves. It was a difficult task, since she head to try and keep them calm so they wouldn't burst into flames and harm her.

By the end of the day Alexis was exhausted. She skipped dinner and went to bed. As she fell asleep she felt a tingling run over him.

_Last Day Of Exams_

Alexis woke up, and knew something was different. She sighed, stretched and went to the bathroom. After showering and dressing, Alexis stood in front of the mirror snickering. She was dressed in Slytherin colors. Her robes, which had been red and gold, were green and silver. Her hair was silver with green streaks through it, and he had a tattoo of a snake around his neck. Shaking her head she headed down to the common room. James, Sirius and Remus started laughing and Lily giggled.

"Mom, could you fix my hair a bit?" Alexis grinned mischievously, "The green's too light."

Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Alexis, who was still grinning. Lily nodded and changed the green to a darker color. Alexis nodded and headed off for breakfast.

Snape stared at her when she sat down, "Trying to be Slytherin now, Alexis?"

"Nope. The Marauder's pranked me. Mind you, I was almost sorted into Slytherin," said Alexis. She cracked up laughing at the stricken look on her potion master's face.

After breakfast, Alexis headed to the dungeons where she would make Veritaserum. It would take all morning, and all her concentration, because next to the Wolfbane potion, it was the most difficult potion to make. She carefully chopped and ground the ingredients. She stirred them in at the right times and hoped she was doing it right. She always had problems with the truth serum, though she could never figure out why.

Half an hour before lunch she'd finished. She frowned a little. The potion was supposed to be clear, but his was a milky white. She glanced at the instructions and gaped. She'd forgotten the phoenix tears. Quickly she stirred in the last ingredient and smiled. It was clear and seemed to be right.

She glanced up at Snape and smiled, "I'm finished Professor."

Snape nodded and motioned for her to bottle it and put it on his desk. After Alexis did this, he spoke, "I've finished the potion. Tomorrow, Lupin, will take the Wolfbane potion, then we will go to the Shrieking Shack and administer the cure. If my research is correct, which it is, there should be no side effects."

Alexis grinned happily, "That's great. We'll surprise him, but you have to go down before then and spell the door to lock as soon as he closes it. We'll never get it to him if he heads to the forest with dad and Sirius."

Snape nodded, "I'll do that now. Go eat lunch, afterwards you have your final exam. Good luck."

Alexis waved and headed to the Great Hall. She sat down and began eating. She only glanced up as his parents came in. During his potions exam, the prank had worn off, so Alexis was back to normal. He sighed as the teachers ignored him again. As he was getting up to leave, Remus stood up as well. He smiled at Alexis, "We're going to go do your final exam now. It should be interesting."

With a nod, Remus and Alexis walked off. Fred watched them and sighed. Sirius looked up when Fred sighed and frowned a little, "What's up, Fred?"

" I just wish I could tell Alexis how I feel about her. Goodness knows I've tried enough times, but every time I get close to saying it I lose my nerve or something happens that interrupts us. I just wish I could have a little quiet time with Alexis so I could tell her without worrying." Fred said with a sigh.

Sirius nodded at Fred, "Go see her after her exam. Just walk up say you have something important to tell her, ask to speak to her privately and tell her."

Lily looked up, "I get to talk with her after dinner tonight, got it?"

Both pranksters nodded and went back to their meals.

Alexis and Remus entered the defense classroom, to see Ryle and Dumbledore waiting for them. Alexis arched an eyebrow and Ryle chuckled, "Remus is going to test you on dark creatures, I will test you with your swords and Dumbledore will have a magical duel with you."

Alexis turned to Remus, who'd pulled out a trunk. The trunk shook and bounced. She paled, knowing what was in the trunk. A boggart. Even though she'd faced one in third year, she knew his fear had changed, and wondered if it was possible to find anything funny about it. She glanced at Ryle who looked just as nervous as Alexis felt.

She took a deep breath, readied her wand and nodded to Remus. Remus magically unlocked the trunk and a bunch of dead bodies fell out. Remus and Dumbledore paled, while Alexis started shaking. The bodies were her friends and family. She took a breath and cast the spell, "R-Riddikulus," with a crack it changed. The bodies on the ground suddenly came to life and were walking around amongst each other. Remus waved his wand and sent the boggart back to the trunk. Alexis stumbled back and fell into a seat. She put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He looked up, avoiding Remus's eyes, and asked Ryle, "Swords?"

Ryle nodded and pulled his sword out, "It will be first blood, Alexis. Hopefully neither of us will end up in the hospital wing," he paused and grinned, "again."

Alexis grinned and stood. She snapped her fingers and instantly donned her samurai gi. She pulled one of her swords off her back and slid it into her belt. She spread her legs to shoulder width and moved her right side slightly ahead and placed her hand around the sword handle without touching it. Dumbledore gave the signal to begin. Remus and Dumbledore stared in awe as they began their duel. At the door Lily, James and Sirius gaped. They had never seen something like this. It was beautiful, frightening, entrancing and deadly all at once.

Alexis immediately called out "Jigan Tomu Rushen". Ryle gasped. He recognized the style at once as he had helped Alexis develop it. He rushed forward, hoping to intercept Alexis before she could get into the true flow of the Jigan Tomu. He dashed forward and swung his sword at Alexis. The sword passed through an afterimage. "What's wrong? Can't hit a novice." Alexis taunted.

Ryle swung at Alexis again, but only passed through an afterimage. Alexis kept vanishing and reappearing randomly around Ryle, and repeatedly taunting him. Alexis then vanished and reappeared behind Ryle. "Game Over." Alexis turned her sword parallel to the ground and a blue glow surrounded her body. She began channeling it through her body. Ryle jumped back at once. He knew what that technique was. Alexis had destroyed an entire training arena at half strength with that technique. Alexis swung her sword at Ryle. "BUSTER WOLF" A massive blue wolf made of pure energy flew at Ryle. Thinking quickly Ryle brought his feet together and held his sword straight up. A golden glow surrounded his body and Ryle stepped back with his right foot and swung his sword. "GOLDEN DRAGON STRIKE" An enormous blast of golden energy flew at Alexis's buster wolf. The two attacks collided and a massive explosion of blue and golden energy blew Ryle and Alexis backwards. "Well, I'm impressed Alexis. You've improved a lot in a short space of time." He smirked at her. "But it's not enough!" A red triangle appeared around Alexis. At the same time Ryle's sword was glowing red. "DELTA BLADE EDGE" The triangle constricted around Alexis and locked her in place; preventing her from moving a muscle. A massive red energy wave headed towards her. Alexis grinned "You'll have to do better than that." Then she grippen her sword tightly and screamed "PRONGS!" Alexis was engulfed in a pillar of white light. It destroyed Ryle's attack the moment it connected. When the pillar cleared Alexis stood there clad in only her underwear and bra; with a pair of angelic white wings attached to her back. She blurred forward and slashed downward; cutting Ryle on the arm. With another flash of light Alexis stood clad in her normal clothes.

Ryle grinned proudly at Alexis, "Not bad. Last time it lasted almost 2 hours."

Alexis snickered, "Looks like you're going to the hospital wing though."

Ryle frowned and looked at his arm. He sighed and glared at Alexis. With a glance at the door she smirked, "Look, we had an audience."

Alexis spun and stared. James, Lily and Sirius were still standing there, gaping. She glanced at Remus and Dumbledore and started to laugh. She shook her head, "Dumbledore, I believe I have another duel."

Dumbledore looked at Alexis, and seemed to pale. Alexis's parents and Sirius entered the room and sat with Remus, not wanting to miss this. Dumbledore stood up and stood before Alexis, Alexis smirked, "Should I do this Wandlessly, or not?"

"Uhm. Wandlessly," sad Dumbledore.

Alexis nodded and bowed to Dumbledore. Then they began. Alexis immediately put up a shield, blocking most of Dumbledore's attack. She had to roll away from the ones that got through his shield. Alexis crossed her arms in front of her chest and inhaled. She exhaled and swung her arms outwards; launching fire in every direction in front of her. Dumbledore waved his hands upwards and blocked it with a wall of water; which covered the floor in water. Dumbledore disappeared and reappeared in the center of the room. He was standing on the water's surface, chanting in Egyptian. A golden aura surrounded Dumbledore and he faded away; blending in with the surroundings. Alexis shut her eyes for a moment; snapping them open and activating her Byakugan. With it active she easily located Dumbledore and bound him in ropes of water; before forming a ball of water around his head. When Dumbledore fainted she removed the water ball. Alexis turned her Byakugan off and walked over to Dumbledore. She waved her hand and revived him, "I win."

Dumbledore blinked and grinned proudly at Alexis, "I haven't been beaten that easily since I was in school!"

Alexis nodded and was about to say something when Fred stepped up and put an arm around Alexis's shoulder, "Is she finished?" the headmaster nodded and Fred grinned, "Excellent! Lex and I are going for a walk."

With that, Fred and Alexis walked out of the classroom and towards the lake. When they got there, Fred waved his wand and conjured a blanket to sit on. He sat down and motioned for Alexis to do the same. After his crush sat down, he began, "Lex; there's something I want to tell you! I've wanted to say this for a long time. I love you Alexis Potter." Alexis was crying; she was so happy. She had had feelings for Fred for a long time, but kept quiet because she didn't think he felt the same way and didn't want to ruin their friendship. "I love you to Freddie" Alexis said tearfully. Fred put his hand on her cheek and slowly leaned in and gently kissed her. Alexis smiled and kissed him back. Fred spoke up. "As much as I'd like to continue this we can't; there's something I need to talk to you about. I saw your arm before the trial. You'd been rubbing it, and I guess you forgot to put the concealment charms on."

_-Begin Flashback-_

_Fred stood there with Lily, James and George and chatted with Sirius. He glanced at Alexis, and had to hide his gasp. Alexis was rubbing her arm, with her sleeve rolled up. It was covered in small cuts, in every direction possible. He watched as Alexis glanced at her arm, paled, and placed concealment charms on it. He looked away when his crush looked to make sure no one had seen._

_-End Flashback-_

Fred looked at Alexis sadly, "Your dad told your mother, Sirius and me yesterday you were hiding something. They don't know what I've seen. I haven't told them."

Alexis was trembling. She could hear that her new boyfriend was upset, and had no idea what to do. She'd seen her parents worried and happy, but not upset. At least, not at her. She looked at her boyfriend, and flinched, "I-I'm s-s-sorry."

Fred looked horrified, "Alexis! Calm down," he reached out, ignoring Alexis's flinch, and hugged her, "I just want to talk about it with you. I don't want you to keep hurting yourself, I want…no need…to help you. Please, Please talk to me."

Alexis shook her head and tried to pull away. Fred would have none of it and tightened his grip. Alexis struggled and began to cry, finally she gave in, "I-I just need to escape. I k-k-keep r-r-remembering, and it h-h-urts. I c-can't-t st-t-top it. W-When I c-c-ut, it's l-like, it's a-all b-bet-t-ter," he sobbed into her boyfriend's shoulder.

Fred had tears in his eyes and mentally cursed everything that had left his girlfriend in this position. Alexis didn't deserve to be afraid, or depressed. She should be carefree, worrying about clothes, dates and arguing about Quidditch with her friends. Instead, she was haunted by memories of abusive guardians, wanted by a madman and the world placed all it's hopes on his shoulders. Fred rubbed his girlfriend's back and smiled sadly down at Alexis, "I want you to talk to me once in awhile, ok? Talk to Sirius, Remus or your mother and father. Even your teachers will take time to listen to you. Please. We can't help you if we don't know what's going on, ok?"

There was a no response for a few minutes, then Alexis looked up at Fred. Fred was surprised to see confusion in his girlfriend's eyes, "You're n-not mad?"

Fred closed his eyes and fought of the anger he felt to the injustice that had been served to his girlfriend. He held Alexis close, "No, Lex. At least not at you. It's not your fault you've never had people to trust," suddenly Fred frowned, "Why didn't you talk about this with Hermione or Ron?"

Alexis hung her head and spoke quietly, "I didn't think they'd be my friends afterwards. And I think I blamed them a little. I always had to go back. I don't know. It's confusing."

"I think I understand," Fred kissed his girlfriend's lips again, "Talk to us, ok? We worry about you."

Alexis smiled a little, "Yeah, I know. You're a little over-protective at times."

Fred chuckled lightly, "You hungry?"

Alexis shifted uncomfortably, "I'm going to eat in the kitchens."

"Why?" asked Fred.

"It's uncomfortable. Even though Moony said he'd try and talk to me during the meals, I feel like I'm making everyone uncomfortable or something," said Alexis with a small blush.

Fred nodded, "Well, I'll talk with you, and your mother wants to talk to you afterwards, so it'd be better if you ate in the hall. You're dad told me that you're going home. Don't worry Lex; I'll try to visit as often as I can. So you don't have to worry about not seeing me. You have to stay here for Remus's transformation. So, no worries."

Alexis sighed and nodded. The new couple stood and headed back to the castle. Alexis waved her hand and banished the blanket to her rooms. When they got to the Great Hall everyone was there already. They sat down and began to eat. After a few minutes Alexis got uncomfortable again. Suddenly, Sirius turned to Alexis, "Could you show me how to use a sword like that"

"Erm…I can't teach you that style. It uses up too much energy for you to be able to use it.. Maybe Ryle can though," he replied.

James grinned, "You did a great job in that duel though."

Lily stood up and asked Alexis if she was finished. When she nodded she asked her if she'd come with her.

They went and sat in their rooms. Lily looked at Alexis, "You haven't talked to use lately. I know Fred talked to you about something that upset you, because I saw the tear stains," she raised her hand, stopping any interruptions from Alexis, "I'm not going to ask, that's between you and your new boyfriend" Lily grinned at her. "though I wish you'd talk to me. Alexis, I just want you to know, that you can talk to me about anything. I feel horrible that you had to live with my sister and her horrible family, but I cannot change that, no matter how I wish I could," she leaned over and kissed her daughter on the cheek and gave her a huge hug, "I love you, Alexis. You're my baby angel."

Alexis blushed and grinned at her mother, "Thanks, Mom. That means a lot," she grinned suddenly, "Watch the door for me, please."

Lily nodded, and watched as Alexis disappeared into her room, and return 5 minutes later. She repeated this for Remus and Sirius's room as well. She grinned at his mother, "Night Mom!" and quickly left to her rooms.

Half an hour later, the other three men entered the rooms, and smiled at Lily. She sat there and watched them go to their rooms, wondering what Alexis did. Sirius cried out suddenly, and everyone headed to his room. They stared in shock at him.

He was now green, from head to toe. His robes had become a leather dress and his trunk was chasing him around the room. It took a few seconds for the scene before them to sink in before they cracked up laughing. Sirius glared at them all. It lasted about 5 minutes before everything went back to normal. A note popped up on Sirius's bed. He picked it up and laughed. He handed the note to Lily who read it aloud, "One down, two to go. Why did I know you would be the first I'd get?"

Remus shook his head and left for his room, where he was attacked. He took off around the room while his books chased him, leaving the other three laughing. When the books stopped, they all marched back into his room and went back to where they were supposed to be. Remus glanced at the other's and went back to his room. He glanced around it and decided it was safe to enter. He walked over and unlocked his trunk, as soon as it was open he was attacked by parchment. It stopped after a minute and went back to it's spot. He found his note, proclaiming that James was the last to get it. Remus grinned, changed and met Sirius and Lily outside James's room.

They watched as he opened his trunk, got changed then brushed his teeth. He was extremely nervous and kept glancing over his shoulder expecting something to attack him. After he finished readying for bed he decided he was safe. He opened his mouth to say good-night to the others, when bubbles came out. He closed his mouth and blinked. He tried to talk again, but only got more bubbles. He went back into the bathroom and found a note. He handed it to Lily, who read it before giggling, "Mom said you snored, so I figured I'd remedy that."

Everyone laughed. The Marauder's decided it would be more interesting to have Alexis on their side, instead of trying to win a prank war against her. Everyone headed off to bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
